


Trinity

by Sapphire_Princess



Series: Piano Trio [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Casino Royal retelling, F/M, M/M, Multi, OT3, Q before he's Q, Q has a name, established Q/Vesper, eventual Bond/Q/Vesper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-06-18 23:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15497469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_Princess/pseuds/Sapphire_Princess
Summary: Having finally gotten his dream job in Q Branch, things are coming together for Simon. He and Vesper are now living together in London.But things are going to be turned upside down when an important mission brings them into contact with James Bond, the new 007.





	1. Choosing the Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> It is best to read the first part but I guess it can be read without it. Established Q/Vesper. Will become Bond/Q/Vesper. Q's name in this series is Simon.

“Come in and sit down.” 

Simon does precisely as he’s been told. 

Her office is large and faces out onto the river, large windows line the bay her office sits in and the buzz of the office behind them can be heard through the open glass door.

As it shuts it occurs to Simon that he might actually be in trouble. He’s not exactly sure how - he’s done everything he was supposed to do…. he thinks. It’s not exactly his fault some of the tests were flawed.

“Now,” She says. “I don’t need to tell you that I’m M, you have already worked that out.”

“Yes, M,” he affirms with a slight nod.

“You’ve passed every test we threw at you and I’ve read your papers, seen your work, you’re certainly more than capable.”

“Thank you, M.” Though he’s not sure where she’s going with this.

“You’ve applied to work for Q Branch - preferably within the computer division rather than weapons, engineering or logistics… but you’ve passed those tests as well. Our background check on you is extensive, we also made sure to check all the paper records - given there is no way for you to have changed or doctored them.” He nods. “And it says here you ran a few dubiously legal searches and background checks for an undergrad student who is now legally separated from her abusive parents…. you’ve been very busy.”

There isn’t anything he can say to that, so he sits and waits for her to either give him the job or place him under arrest… for what he’s not at all sure but she seems very wary of him.

“Your grandparents, university, and girlfriend have also passed and there is nothing stopping me from giving you the job. However.”

“However?” he asks, having seen her stern face soften as if to suggest she would be burdening him with the job… a strange assumption to make.

“Have you met the current Q?”

“Major Boothroyd’s successor?”

She gives him a wry smile for that and shakes her head. “Yes.”

“No, he wasn’t present at any of the tests.”

“That’s because he’s not very fond of the more… digital side of Q Branch. I, for my part, see it as a necessary addition, not just in the work you can do for improving equipment for the agents, but also for the damage you can do sat behind your desk.” She shakes her head and opens his file in front of her.

“He would rather you be a whole and entirely separate department. I disagree… and wish Boothroyd hadn’t retired.” M sighs. “If you take the job it won’t be easy to convince him to do any of what I know you’ll want to do.”

“With respect, M, I’m not here because I think it will be easy.”

“No, you’re not, that much is clear from your file… but though I know there are others within Q Branch who feel as you do - he is still in charge and I can’t overrule him except in certain circumstances. This isn’t the progressive environment you might think it is - even we have budgets and restrictions.” She pauses. “But, within your role I’m sure you’ll be able to do a great deal of damage in all the right places and a lot of good in others.” She stands, so he does too. “You can start two weeks after you graduate. I have the dates, we’ll sort everything out in the meantime.”

Simon smiles, unable to hold it in. M rolls her eyes at him but offers her hand none the less.

“Welcome to MI6, Simon.” He shakes her hand firmly.

“Thank you, M.”

***

They had to stay in Vesper’s flat for longer than they’d originally planned but by October they have their new, beautiful flat in the Royal Docklands. His tube journey to work every day is going to be longer than he’s been used to but he has books and audio books to keep him company, though Vesper will at least be heading into work with him on most days.

One night that November she comes home, closes the door with slightly more force than necessary and calls out to him.

She looks worn out and as he gets closer it looks like she’s been crying.

“What happened?” he asks as she shrugs off her coat and flips off her shoes. 

By the time she’s hung her coat up and dropped her bag around the corner near the front room Simon is well and truly worried.

The anger on her face shines in her eyes but it’s not directed at him… she’s angry and struggling with what to do with it.

“Can you just…”

He reaches for her and she hesitates for all of a second before launching into his arms and nearly squeezing the life out of him. He backs up until he’s more stable on his feet and holds her tight against him.

“I swear, Simon, I will never understand why people are overly forward when they know you’re not interested.” Her teeth are grit together as she speaks. “And what’s worse, whats worse is when they finally do back off, but then I find them going after one of my friends from work … I reported it to my boss but he brushed me off. He’s such a condescending prick that I almost said something I shouldn’t. I half wish I had, now.”

“Do you want me to run a few checks on him?” he offers.

“My boss?”

“No, unfortunately he has a clear record, he was put through a background check as well as you before I was hired.” 

“Really?” she asks, sounding somewhat calmer.

“Yes, M let me see the results.”

“But you could run a check on him? It wouldn’t get you into trouble?” she asks carefully.

“No, of course not. I’ll even go through the proper channels and hand it over to the correct department. We’ve all been asked to pass anything on at any time that might be a cause for concern and I’d say someone going after employees at the Treasury is certainly in that category.”

“I love you.” Her breath is warm against his skin and sends warm waves of happiness through him. “And not just because you think of things like this,” she adds, finally sounding more like herself.

Simon chuckles and kisses her hair. “I love you too.” so much. “Do you want a shower?” he offers, having learnt that she finds them both a comfort and a stress relief, especially if he’s there with her. It’s rarely sexual but always intimate.

“Yes, please.”

*

Nothing is ever officially said to Simon about it… but the man who was causing Vesper so much concern has been dealt with, it was even serious enough to warrant a Double-O’s involvement.

M pats him on the shoulder one afternoon on a visit to Q Branch and that’s all that’s about it.

***

James listens to M talk about Le Chiffre, about the poker game at Casino Royal and how important it is not to kill their target… but to bring him in and fleece him for information. He doesn’t so much care what his assignment is; that he’ll take it is obvious from her tone of voice and the casual air with which she speaks to him.

But it’s her last comment that gives him pause.

“I’m not.”

“Excuse me?” she asks, dragging her attention away from the body bag being placed on a stretcher. He’s sorry she's dead… but she was as good as dead anyway, her days numbered the moment she’d met her husband.

“I’m not the best player in the service. Villers knows that. 003 is and everyone knows it, which makes me question why you’re sending me?”

“003 is busy on another assignment,” she snaps. “And as loathed as I am to send you after your most recent addition to your body count, you’re the best agent for the job.”

He makes no move to agree or disagree. He’s still better than the rest of them by a mile; 003 simply has more… experience.

“I would ask you if you could remain emotionally detached, but I don’t think that’s your problem, is it, Bond.” 

“No.” Absolutely no point in denying it, even if she is looking at him with severe disapproval and disappointment… but underneath that is an odd acceptance.

When she walks away after confirming what he’d already worked out he can’t help but feel pleased. He knows it’s more than her dislike of 003 - something he hasn’t yet been able to work out - that made her choose him for this and her support is… encouraging. 

Not that he’ll ever, ever admit that out loud.

***

“Will you let me outfit her?” Simon asks and M stops in her tracks.

“Excuse me?”

“It doesn’t sound like Vesper has any choice in the matter but I don’t want to send her in there without any back up.” He’s not happy with it, not happy at all, but he understands why she's been chosen. 007 might be new to the Double-O program but he is not new to causing trouble at MI6. Granted, it’s gotten him his promotion - and his moral compass does point in the right direction… it’s his attitude that causes the most trouble and Vesper is not easily swayed by anyone.

“You’re not going to protest?”

“Only if Vesper does.”

M actually sits down within the small Q Branch private room, so Simon does the same.

“You really do love her, don’t you. It’s not that I ever doubted it… unfortunately she’s probably the only one at the Treasury capable and smart enough to go.”

Simon nods. “I understand.” Even as worry laces through his heart. “If she agrees I will want to outfit her with the best we have.”

“The prototypes Q won’t let you field-test?”

“Yes.”

M holds his gaze. “Very well, should she agree you can give her whatever you like in order to make sure she stays safe. I trust you to know it won’t be traceable.”

“Of course.”

“Good.” She doesn’t stand though so Simon stays where he is. “Do you have anything to drink?” His eyebrows raise. “Tea or coffee,” she clarifies wryly.

“Yes, give me just a moment and I’ll grab a couple of bags.” He stands. “I bring my own tea.”

M laughs so he goes to fetch it, half expecting her to be gone by the time he comes back.  
She isn’t, so he makes them tea and sits with her, talking about the specialised phone he wants to send Vesper with and a few other things he’s been working on.

M listens and leaves looking less harried than when she came in.

Simon just hopes and hopes and hopes that Vesper knows what she’s getting herself into.

*

“M says she doesn’t normally let anyone do this,” Vesper tells him, sat in M’s office an hour or so before she’s supposed to head off to meet James Bond.

“No, normally all equipment has to be approved and vetted by Q,” he admits, handing it over after checking for the fourth to fifth time that it’s all working as it should be.

“You really don’t like him, do you.”

“No. As an inventor he is brilliant, utterly brilliant, but he doesn’t have any appreciation for where the world of espionage is heading. He acts as though there is only one way to do things and won’t recognise us for what we are.”

“Which is why this isn’t officially sanctioned,” she says, taking his hand after carefully pocketing the phone.

He’s shaking but she won’t draw attention to it.

“I don’t care. Even if M hadn’t authorised it I wouldn’t let you leave without it. I’ll have the corresponding phone with me day and night and no one else can track or hack this…. that’s the draw back, we can only contact each other.”

“It’s not, Simon. Yours is the only number I’ll need.”

“Vesper.” He brings his hand to his mouth. “Text me, call me… it doesn’t matter what for. And I know you don’t need me to tell you but be careful.”

“With 007?”

Simon swallows and drops his hand. “No, he’s not really a match for you. This isn’t safe.”

Vesper stands up, no longer leaning on the edge of the desk, and wraps Simon in her arms.

“When M asked me she outlined everything and everyone I would possibly be facing, but said that as long as I didn’t fall into bed with James Bond and lose my head that I’d be fine.” Simon scrunches a hand in her hair. “But I think what she was really telling me was that she doesn’t have anyone else she can send. I’m not a field agent - I’m not even an MI6 agent but I have to do my duty… and not just because the Treasury stands to be accused of directly funding terrorism if Mr. Bond doesn’t do his job.”

“Still. Be safe and come home.” His voice almost cracks but he holds it together, and holds her as tightly as he dares.

“I will do everything in my power to get back to you. I love you.”

“I love you too and I will do everything I can to bring you home.” _Everything._


	2. Sparks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _James Bond isn't used to this._

Good evening,” Vesper says, dropping her bag and then herself in the seat across from 007. She smoothes out her skirt and flexes her toes. Slides her business card across the table to him and waits.

“You’re the money, I take it.”

“That’s one way of putting it, certainly, yes.”

“Vesper, I hope you gave your parents hell for that,” he says, looking for a reaction. She doesn’t so much as blink. “Where’s the money?”

She tells him what he needs to know, matching him quip for quip, finding his fast-paced jibs an exhilarating game. She thinks, quietly, that Simon would enjoy this as well.

“Ah, so you do have someone, I wasn’t sure.”

“Excuse me?” she asks sharply.

“And someone important. Which is why she sent you, isn’t it. Now, now,” he says when she opens her mouth to protest. “You’re an accountant, probably one of the best and you specialise in the fraud division which means you’ve been promoted. The only way women get promoted in that kind of toxic environment is either by sleeping their way to the top - which will only get them so far and often cost them their self-respect - or are confident enough to display their talents without caring what others think of them. You’re not just confident either, you’re comfortable with yourself without - as far as I can see - any undue arrogance. Therefore I can only assume you have a source of support. It’s not your parents. I did think you were an only child but the way you ignored the quip about them means I’m going to have to go with orphan. So, no siblings and no parents, a lover then. Possibly more than that, but you’re not wearing a ring and there’s no tan line, so long term relationship.”

She looks at him, takes in his pleased expression at being right - he already knows he is - and considers how to take him apart.

“Alright,” she starts and proceeds to tell him how he appears, how the chip on his shoulder is more visible than he thinks. And of course he’s an orphan too. Throughout it all he wears the same pleased smile. It almost softens a few times but he never quite lets it. She didn’t need Simon’s information to know he’s former SAS and will sacrifice whatever he needs to get the job done. She doesn’t have to fake her distain for his attitude, but it’s likely the reason he’s so very good at what he does.

“Now, having just met you I wouldn’t go as far as calling you a cold hearted bastard. But it isn’t a stretch to imagine that you think of women as disposable pleasures and not meaningful pursuits.”

He raises his eyebrows by the tiniest margin.

“And of course that means you want nothing to do with me.”

“Nothing outside of our working arrangement.”

“When you say that I get the distinct impression that your definition of work doesn’t involve any of the added extras I’ve become quite used to in mine.”

_Where do MI6 find this source of maladjusted young men?_

“How was your lamb?” she asks, not particularly bothered.

“Skewered, one sympathises.”

*

They're in the car on the way to the Hotel Splendid when he sees her smirk out of the corner of his eye.

“How did you manage to pull this off?” he asks, hitting the beautiful embossed paper and envelope.

“Not what you were expecting?”

“My secretary?” he says, no bothering to hide his exasperation.

“And what’s wrong with being a secretary?” Vesper asks, her eyes focussed on the road ahead.

“I was expecting our cover to be… a little more intimate.”

“It’s open to interpretation. If that’s the role you really want me to play then I’ll play it. But I would prefer a locked door between us and it’s hard to come up with a legitimate and believable reason in this day and age.”

He doesn’t think that’s the whole reason and he wouldn’t ask her to share his bed if she was unwilling.

“Don’t worry, you’re not my type.”

“Smart?” she quips.

“No.”

“Attached?”

He laughs. “No.”

She turns to him and eyes him strangely, like she's just discovered something that’s surprised her.

“Happy,” he says instead.

Vesper shakes her head and looks back out onto the road but he can already tell she’s able to see through him.

*

Vesper storms to their room, locks the door behind her and heads into one of the bedrooms. 

She calms down enough to perform the sweep Simon taught her, then opens the phone and presses one of the switches on the back. It beeps to let her know there aren’t any recording devices in the vicinity so she flips the phone open and makes the call.

“Hello,” she says as soon as the line clicks on. “Duet.”

_“It’s good to hear your voice,”_ Simon replies on the other end.

“You too. He’s an insufferable bastard, by the way. Blew his cover the moment we got in the door.”

She can almost hear Simon roll his eyes. _“Most Double-O’ s have a reputation for being difficult. I am, however, reassured that he’s the best one for the job.”_

“You don’t sound happy about it.”

_“I think most of us expected 003 would be chosen. For whatever reason he was told to stay on his current, but far less important, mission. 007 is perfectly capable of getting the job done. His previous tactics in the field suggest he has a heart and a conscience that he abides by… but his methods are rarely clean.”_

“I know. That’s why I’m here, and why I didn’t dig out my old power suits for this trip.”

_“You kept them?”_ She hears him chuckle and it makes her smile, her anger at James’ attitude dissolving.

“Yes. of course I kept them. They are an expensive lesson and every time I look at them I remember never to wear them again.”

_“Vesper -”_

“It’s okay. I know you’ve never told me not to wear them.”

_“True. I just sat there whilst you convinced yourself not to bother anymore.”_

“I love you.” The words escape her suddenly but she makes no move to apologise for saying them. She can deal with this mission and even 007 but she won’t pretend that being able to speak to Simon isn’t important to her.

_“I love you too. I’ll be here, whenever you need to talk or need advice.” He pauses. “Does he know about the suit?”_

She smiles. “No. I was hoping that would be a surprise. I sent his measurements along and it will arrive by tomorrow afternoon, just in time.”

_“I almost wish I could see his reaction.”_

That gives her pause. “Have you ever met him?”

_“No. I wouldn't have any reason to. I’ve only met a few of the agents but most of the Double-O’s and their activities are common knowledge here. No one in the computer labs - or in most of engineering - will have met them. We’re encouraged not to mingle.”_

“Sounds wise in this case.”

Simon laughs.

***  
James knows that was brutal, not at all the kind of thing he’d want anyone to witness, especially not someone under his protection. He doubts Vesper would be happy to know he calls it that, but however he looks at it, however necessary her involvement, he’s the trained killer - not her. 

He’s more than that, but he prefers things in their simpler terms sometimes. She holds the keys to the vault but he’s her armed support and part of this mission involves getting her home safely.

Once he and Mathis have done what needed to be done he heads back to their room, making sure it’s secure. The smashed wine glass on the table concerns him but he doesn’t see signs of a struggle.

Instead he follows the sounds of the shower in the bathroom and pushes the door further open.

She's sat under the flow of hot water, arms cradled around her knees and her face hidden from view.

He turns to bring the towels closer to the shower, putting them down on the other side of the glass wall.   
Since realising how deeply and happily attached she is to whoever is waiting for her back home he’s been careful with her. Careful, he should say, with how he acts around her. James also knows why M sent Vesper instead of anyone else at the treasury. She is exactly his type in all ways but one. And that makes her his partner instead of a commodity. 

He sits down against the glass wall opposite, having kicked off his shoes and removed his tie before getting in.

“It’s been dealt with. They weren't here for us.”

She nods mutely but doesn’t look up.

“There was so much blood,” she says bleakly.

“I know.”

“And I can’t stop seeing it.”

“Vesper.” She finally looks up at him. “They weren’t here for us and they won’t be back.” He closes his eyes at her sad expression and gets up onto his knees. “Come here.” He opens his arms and she allows him to pull her into them. He reaches past her to turn up the spray and adjust the temperature, and holds her underneath the flow of water until she stops shaking.

He slams the door on the part of his heart that’s started stirring in her presence and instead focusers on calming her down, helping her with the shock of what she’s just seen.

“Finish your shower,” he says gently. “I’ll be right outside the door.”

She tenses, but not until he says ‘outside’ and James breathes out a long sigh against her hair.

“I’ll stay on the other side of the glass and I won’t look.” 

She stands up when he offers her his hand and lets him help her out of her dress. He suspects Vesper cares for it as much as he does when she piles it, and everything else she was wearing, just outside the shower. 

*

Vesper sat in the towels against the glass and waited for James to take his turn. Only once he's finished does she leave the room and leave him to the rest of it, going back in afterwards once some of the shock has worn off and she feels like it’ll be safe on her own.

They sit on the sofa in the main part of their suite in silence when she returns.

“Is there anything I can do?” He asks at last.

Vesper just shrugs and gets up, heading to her room. James follows her, but only when he's sure she left the door open intentionally.

She sits on the bed and stares at the table, her hands are tucked beneath her legs.

“Vesper?” 

No response, but he finally understands what has her attention. There is a phone on her beside table. It’s not the white one he’s seen her use since they got there, this one looks harmless enough. It also wasn’t there before they left for this evening. On closer inspection he sees her shoes and bag discarded in the corner of the room, meaning she was in here before retreating to the shower… was she avoiding whoever is on the other end?

He’s suspicious of her for the first time since they met. 

“Vesper.” His tone his harder this time.

“He’s MI6,” she says. “You don’t know him but he knows your reputation.”

He blinks and considers the pieces he’s already put together, but there are more to go.

“When your boss asked for me by name he didn’t object; as long as he could send me in with this.” She glances up at him. “But I didn’t know what to say to him, I still don’t know if I can say anything now.”

“What’s his clearance level?” James asks, mostly convinced that whoever he is is on their side and not a double agent.

“He’s Q Branch, a brilliant programmer and his security algorithms are some of the best in the world.”

“Does M know about the phone?”

Vesper nods.

“Then call him.”

“James…” she trails off and sits up, pulling back the bedcovers then discarding her bathrobe to slide beneath them. Her eyes go back to the phone.

“If your positions were reverse, would you want him to call you?”

“Yes. Then I’d want to destroy whoever had hurt him.”

“Ah. It wouldn’t help to know that they’re already dead?”

Vesper shakes her head.

James comes and sits on the edge of the bed. “I still think you should call him, or I can, but it will be better coming from you.”

Vesper shakes her head and squeezes her eyes shut against the tears threatening to fall. He wants to tell her that he doesn’t respect her any less, that her crying isn't a sign of weakness… but he can’t find the right way to say it. Especially since he knows that if he were saying them to anyone else it wouldn't be sincere.

Instead, he reaches for the phone, opens it and looks to Vesper.

“Is there a code?” Vesper doesn’t respond but she does hold out her hand, typing in either the password or the number, either way it starts to ring. 

He hears her whisper ‘Duet.’ into the phone and waits - not knowing if he should stay or not.

“I’m fine, I just… it’s been an interesting evening.” She puts on a brave front, one James is sure her boyfriend can see through even easier than he can but he doesn’t contradict it. 

They talk and James zones out as best he can, focusses on the mission, Le Chiffre’s tells, what he needs to do to beat him. 

A sob snaps him out of it and he takes hold of the phone in Vesper’s hand, moving to sit next to her on the other side of the bed.

_“Vesper?”_ the voice on the other end of the line calls.

“She’s in shock, this is Bond.”

_“Shit.”_ He pauses. _“Sorry, that was rude. Given what Vesper has just told me I’d say she’s handling it better that I would.”_

“Better than most,” James says, hoping to reassure him.

He hears a shaky breath at the other end of the line. _“Is there anything I can do?”_ he asks, and James is suddenly aware that he doesn’t know who he’s talking to, he didn't so much as hear Vesper say a name.

“Is this a secure channel?” he asks.

_“As secure as possible, yes.”_

“Well, given this is the only conversation I’ve ever had with anyone in your department, and I know there are rules about names, I’m going to call you Q,” he says, adding just the right amount of charm. Vesper is looking up at him oddly, her brows drawn together in confusion.

_“It can’t be the only conversation, someone from Q Branch fitted your tracker.”_

“He didn’t say a single word.”

_“I apologise for his rudeness.”_ He can hear movement and the sound of a door locking, then a mug being placed on carpet. Followed by a laptop on a table. _“I suppose you can call me that, but never within MI6.”_

“Well, Q, you’re Vesper's Quartermaster and right now that’s enough for me. I don’t suppose you sent her with a picture so I know who I’m talking to?”

_“You know perfectly well neither of us would risk it, 007. And I assure you, you don’t need to know what I look like.”_ He sounds surprised by James’ obvious attempts at flirting but brushes it all off casually. 

It does, however, make Vesper smile - the conversation just about reaches her from the small distance between her and James.

“You could give me an idea,” James prompts, hoping maybe Vesper will speak up.

_“I could, yes.”_

“You know what I look like, it seems only fair.”

_“Hmm, yes, I do. I have your file in front of me as we speak.”_ The sound of fingers running rapidly over keys travels over the line.

“Is that why you moved to a private room?”

_“I thought you must be more than a reckless gambler and an assassin to be sent on this mission.”_

“No, you know I am, Q.”

He detects a smile over the line. _“True. You’re also far better at getting into our systems than most would give you credit for. You’ll be delighted to know that I’ve blocked your access to M’s account. In fact, you’ve given me quite the work load recently.”_

“I’m touched M thinks so much of me.”

_“Hmm.”_

“Hasn’t stopped you from accessing my files, has it?” He smirks and Vesper finally smiles.

_“No. No one told me not to, and it’s relevant, at least at the moment.”_

“So is knowing what you look like,” James presses.

_“Well, 007, I have dark curly hair that does whatever it wants, and glasses. If you would also like to know what I’m wearing.”_ He pauses and James laughs. _“Trousers, shirt, tie and cardigan. I’m also about your height, give or take an inch.”_

“You haven't measured yourself?”

_“Bond,”_ he warns, barely holding back a laugh.

Vesper is giggling at his side and James smiles at the sight, warmer than he should be by her presence and the voice of the man she loves on the other end of the line.

They talk for a bit longer, then James hands the phone back to Vesper so that she and Q can say goodnight.

He lingers in her doorway once the phone is locked away again.

“If you need anything, call me. I’m a very light sleeper.”

“James…” she says, looking more like herself again.

“Yes?”

“Thank you,” she says and James smiles.

“You’re welcome.” Then, leaving the door open a crack, he grabs the duvet from his room and heads back out into the shared part of the suit, settling down for the night in easy reach of her room.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this says it's 6 chapters long but I actually don't know if it'll be more. It's almost completely written but I haven't separated it up to post yet.


	3. Odds and Ends and Friends in All the Right Places

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So SO many thanks to those who've left comments or kudos!!!! Hope this chapter lives up to your expectations :)

Vesper is sharp and bright, James clever and cunning, but both of them fail to understand how Le Chiffre could be onto them. 

Instead they squabbled over whether or not Vesper will let James buy back in… it’s was resolved quickly enough… she agrees and they make a new friend, a brother from Langley.

James accepts his offer of assistance but not money, Felix will be out of the game soon enough and it will give him enough time to put a plan in order. M will have to accept shared duristriction; it’s a better alternative than James putting a bullet through the mans skull. 

He wins and watches Le Chiffre walk off into a trap.

He takes Vesper’s arm and together they head to the restaurant. It’s late and they’re the only ones there. They order and talk about the game, about nothing in particular. 

He sees her eyeing up the piano in the corner.

“Do you play?” she nods. “I’m sure they won’t mind.”

“Do you?”

“Play or mind?” he asks, earning a laugh for his efforts. “The answer is no in both cases, though I appreciate music I don’t have any particular talent with it. I prefer to dance.” He wiggles his eyebrows in an exaggerated - but innocent - come on but Vesper laughs and stands, walking towards the piano.

James follows, holding her bag and phone as she sits, lifts up the lid and starts to play.

“I hope you don’t mind but most of the pieces I know are duets, or can be played as one. My solo repertoire is a little limited,” she says as her fingers move over the keys.

“Q?” he asks.

Vesper’s warm smile is all the answer he needs.

He swallows down the sudden burn of longing and turns a chair around so he can sit and watch her, the phone and bag placed in close reach on the chair next to him.

She plays beautifully, as if the music is carrying her away to somewhere else, maybe even someone else and his heart aches with it.

She can’t know and he won’t tell her. Vesper deserves the love she already has and he knows better than to intrude. No good comes out of breaking that apart and he would be the only one hurt if he attempted it.

Still, for just a moment in the quiet of the restaurant, he can dream that she’s playing for him, playing the melancholy ache residing in his chest, the love he’s barely able to acknowledge without pain.

They're both so caught up in it that they barely hear the start of the commotion, but a loud shot rings through the air and both he and Vesper instantly scramble to the floor.

“What was that?” Vesper asks, anger as well as fear in her eyes.

“Something tells me Le Chiffre isn’t going to go down without a fight.”

“James, what do we do?”

He knows he has choices - send her to the room and join Felix being the most logical - but he’s not sure leaving her alone is a good idea. He feels as though the promise he’s made to himself to bring her home is now shared with Q.

So, he takes her hand and tugs, shoving her phone and bag into her hand.

He’s memorised the layout of the building, all exists and entrances, the quickest way out. They could try the kitchen but it’s the perfect place to put reinforcements and he knows they’ll be coming for him too. Le Chiffre will want his password and James won’t give it up.

Nor, it seems, will he give up Vesper. 

They make it to a cupboard, barely disguised in the wall, but where some of the glasses and table cloths are kept. He shoves her in ahead of him and shuts it behind them. 

The wooden grates in the door give them a vantage point and he readies his gun.

“Turn your phone off,” he tells her in a fierce whisper as it starts to vibrate.

“It’s Matthis,” she says, reading the illuminated screen. “He wants me to meet him at the front of the hotel to discuss something.”

“Turn it off.”

She does, though she clearly doesn’t understand why.

Then it clicks for her, he can see it in her eyes.

Gunfire reigns just outside the restaurant door but so far it’s clear.

“Where is the other one?”

“In my dress. On silent.”

“Of course it is,” he mumbles.

“After yesterday I though it might be safer with me rather than in a locked drawer.”

“It’s fine.” He insists, not wanting to have an argument in a cramped cupboard with a fight going on outside. A fight he should be in, by all accounts. 

The sound of reinforcements crowds the lobby, glass shatters, silence falls. 

James has no idea who’s won and no way of knowing when and if it will be safe to leave.

Vesper remains tucked in on herself the entire time.

“They probably checked the room,” she tells him. “That’s where I would think we were if I didn't know any better.” 

James nods. “Anything in there you need?”

She shakes her head. “I didn’t bring anything of my own with me, besides the phone and the business card and I have them both.”

The silence continues but they don’t raise their voices above a whisper.

“Call him, tell him what we know. If he really can keep me out of M’s account then he might be able to help.”

“Alright,” she agrees, removing the phone from the top part of her dress. James doesn’t look away, there isn’t really much room in there and he suspects she could care less at this point.

_“Stay where you are.”_ Is the first thing James hears after the password. _“The CIA have him but no one is sure how permanent that’s going to be, back up is on the way from our end but we don’t know anything else. We can’t reach your contact.”_

James leans closer to the phone. “He sold us out, tell M. Can you also find us somewhere else to stay, at least until we can get out of here?”

_“Ah, that would explain things. Message has been passed on.”_

“Thank you. Could you also tell her that whoever made the defibrillator on the car almost killed me? The cable disconnected.”

_“Yes, in fact she heard you. Your feedback has been taken on board.”_

“Thank you. I don’t suppose you’re any good with cars?” James asks, and Vesper gives up and just hands him the phone.

_“I don’t know, not something I’ve had much experience with.”_ He pauses and James can almost follow his thought process. _“Are you about to ask me if I can handle a -“_

James muffles his laugh, Vesper presses her hand against her mouth to do the same.

“No, this time it really is about the car.”

_“Just stay where you are and stay on the line, I’ll update you when the situation is under control,”_ he sounds amused but frustrated. James hands the phone back to Vesper and keeps watch.

*

Later, in another hotel a safe enough distance away, with 003 at the door and a wounded - but alive - Le Chiffre in custody, Vesper once again calls Q.

James stays next to her, lying a respectable distance away on the bed, and listens to them talk. He doesn’t so much hear the words, as the flow of them, in Vesper’s enchanting voice and Q’s well spoken canter. His sleep deprived mind wonders if this is how one of their duets might sound, and how lovely it must be to be part of a relationship like theirs. 

“James?” Vesper says - by the sounds of it not for the first time. Her hand is hesitating just above his shoulder and though he knows it’s because she’s wary of his trained reactions, he wishes it was for another reason.

“Sorry.”

She smiles, holding the phone close to her ear. “No need to apologise. Q wants to talk to you.”

He nods and accepts the phone from her, placing it against his ear and feeling something well in his throat at the warmth of both the phone and Q’s voice.

_“I know it’s probably not for me to say, but I still want to thank you for keeping her safe instead of joining the fight,”_ he sounds embarrassed by it. James thinks it works in his favour - wanting to thank him for saving the life of the woman he loves, but also not wanting to speak for her.

“I was returning the favour,” James admits. Vesper’s eyes go a bit wide. It seems she left that part out.

_“The defibrillator, shit. M’s already stormed into the garage and demanded to see the other cars. They all have the same fault. I don’t know if anyone has been fired but I know it’s being investigated,”_ Q reassures him, typing away as he does.

“Have you slept?” James asks without realising he’s even opened his mouth.

_“Have you?”_ Q counters, though there is a hint of fondness in his tone.

“We’ll be back later on today,” James says, knowing it’s already morning by the beginnings of the sunrise rolling over the horizon. “Get some rest.”

_“I’m sure I’ll sleep at some point.”_ He takes a breath and James hears him sigh. _“As worried as I am about your current mission, it’s not the only thing keeping us busy at the moment.”_ There isn’t any snark in his tone, just honesty and resignation.

“I’m sure I’ll hear all about that when we get home.”

_“Hmm…. you can sleep, you know, both of you. You’re as safe as we can make it.”_

James looks at Vesper falling asleep sat at his side, but every time she's about to drift off she starts awake. His heart aches at the sight and he swallows tightly.

_“I trust you,”_ Simon says very quietly, aimed so that only James can hear him. _“If it were me there instead of her I would want someone I trusted to hold me so that I could sleep.”_

James feels paralysed, hot and cold all at once. “Q…”

Vesper’s attention snaps to him and her forehead creases as she tries to read him.

_“You’ve both almost been killed at least twice since you arrived. I won’t object if Vesper doesn’t.”_ It doesn’t sound like he's finished speaking. _“I would be there if I could, but I’d be useless and a burden; I’m needed where I am.”_ He sounds close to tears and for all James knows he might be crying. Vesper told him that morning that Q’s eyes are hazel and he can’t help but picture someone, with the vague description he’s had, with tears in their eyes.

“Ask her,” James says as gently as he can and hands the phone back to Vesper. 

He looks away, stands and watches the sunrise through the window and wonders what’s happening to him. Vesper and Q are not the first couple he has seen who love and care about each other to this degree. M and her husband are a prime example, and there have been others, people he doesn’t mess with, those who wouldn’t let him lure them to bed even if he tried.

He hates how exposed it makes him feel. How raw such a simple request can make him. It might be because Q can’t possibly understand what he’s asking, wouldn't even imagine that 007 could see people as more than… what had Vesper said? “disposable pleasures.” He uses people who are open to being used… sometimes those who are not. 

M sent Vesper because she’s brilliant and completely unavailable to him. She couldn't have had any idea of how it would affect him, of how much he’s shutting down feelings trying to break through his amour. 

“James?” Vesper asks, still holding her phone. 

He turns and sees the shaky smile on her face.

“It would help me sleep,” she admits.

He nods, closes the curtain and gets back into bed, this time sliding beneath the covers.

Vesper shuffles down but curls up at his side, facing him, so James rolls over and puts his arm loosely over her back. The phone is still beneath her ear and he can just about hear Q talking to her about this and that. She replies between her yawns and eventually moves a little closer to James, reaching out and pulling him towards her, she presses her face into his shirt and takes shaking breath after shaking breath. 

James removes the phone and holds on, stroking her hair until she calms, until he thinks she must be asleep.

_“Thank you,”_ Q tells him earnestly. 

He can’t think of the right reply. Here he is, holding the woman he’s falling for against his better judgement, with her partner on the phone.

“I promised to keep her safe, and I owe her my life.”

_“I can’t help but wish I was there with you,”_ Q says softly, too softly, James thinks.

“Vesper’s asleep,” he tells him, his own voice barely above a whisper. There’s a burning in his throat he isn't expecting.

_“I know,”_ Q says. James’ heart hammers. _“Good night, Bond. I’ll be here if you need me, and I’ll see you both when you get home.”_

*

Vesper disentangles herself from James when she wakes, thanking him before heading into the shower.

He shakes himself out of the flash of pain in his heart and gets out of bed, knocking on the door to let 003 know he can come in.

“Morning, Bond,” he greets with familiar formality.

“Good morning, Mallory. Any updates?” he asks, rubbing his hand over his hair and blinking sleep out of his eyes.

“None so far. Le Chiffre has been transferred to a secure location, and Mathis is in custody. M will be with him shortly. She’s less than amused, as I’m sure you can imagine.” He gives James a wry smile, which he returns. 

Mallory is one of the older Double-O’s in the service but he is also one of the best. James will even admit to respecting him - despite M’s cool attitude towards him - and doesn’t resent his involvement on his current mission.

“I’m sure he wishes it was the french who’d arrested him, M’s already furious she can’t offer Le Chiffre sanctuary, she’ll take it out on him.”

“Why did you choose to do that? We don’t owe the Americans anything,” Mallory asks, accepting the cup of coffee James hands him.

“No, but now they owe us, and I’d rather have someone like Felix on our side than some of his colleagues.”

“And I’m sure Ms Lynd had nothing to do with it.” Mallory doesn’t so much as add an innuendo, but he does look surprised by James’ behaviour. “You’re not even going to argue with me, what happened?”

James stares down at his coffee. “She has someone to get home to,” James admits. “Someone worthy of her and arguably who she’s worthy of.”

“Ah. M didn’t tell you about her boyfriend in Q Branch did she.”

“No. All I knew was that the treasury representative would meet me on the train. She’s better at reading people than half of MI6 and she took me apart in seconds, I haven’t had that much fun in a long time.” He shakes the wistful expression from his face. 

“If she’s that good M might offer her a job.”

James shakes his head. “I don’t think she’ll take it.”

“No, I’m not sure if the Treasury would survive without her.”

James shoots Mallory a confused expression but Vesper comes out of the bathroom before he can ask. He wouldn't put it past his friend to have timed it on purpose.

“Gareth,” Vesper says in surprise. 

James, who’s about had it with coincidences by this point, makes his excuses and heads for the shower.

*

“Ms Lynd,” Mallory says. “003, Gareth Mallory at your service, again.”

She shakes his offered hand, and makes herself some tea. Once the shower has started in earnest, she turns to him.

“It always seemed like too much of a coincidence that I tell Simon about Yusef, then you arrive a few weeks later and he disappears.”

“I appreciate your discretion.”

Vesper smiles. “You’re welcome, and you can call me Vesper. James doesn’t know Simon’s name; he’s been calling him Q.” She sits down, happy to stay in his company and ignore her confused feelings about James and this entire situation. She wants to go home to Simon and curl up in his arms and forget everything else. “What do we do now?”

“We wait for your Swiss friend to wire the money into the account then we go home, de brief and take it from there. You might have heard me tell James that M might offer to employ you.” He doesn’t comment on James knowing about Simon, or what he calls him.

She nods. “You were right to think I’d decline any further field work, in much the same way as Simon I think I’m better off out of the field.”

“You’ve done well.” There isn’t a single hint of condescension.

“Thank you, but I really just want to go home.”

“And you will, I’m here to help make sure of it.”

Vesper nods and sips her tea. It’s good tea, the choice of hotel assures that, but it’s not Simon’s.

“He’ll be there when you get back, M assured me before I arrived. And he’ll be able to come home with you for a few days.”

Vesper smiles at Mallory, sensing his kindness behind his worn exterior, the light in his eyes that’s soft yet somehow a little sad. He’s been a Double-O for long enough to let her see behind his mask, whereas James has only just learnt that he’s wearing one. She wouldn’t dare tell Mallory what she sees of his past whenever she looks at him, his trust in her silence is clear.

“What about James?”

“Probably forced downtime for at least a week, usually two. He’s been very busy recently.”

Vesper nods but doesn’t say anything else, grateful that she’s able to sit in silence and think for a while.

*

The man from the bank arrives around mid morning.

James does another sweep of the hotel room then walks over to the console. Given that he knows both the password and the account details, he’s capable of doing it on his own. 

Vesper is looking the other way but Mallory watches him as he enters the password and his eyes are wide.

James shrugs but doesn't comment. 

_Vesper._ His secret, his to protect but if Mallory knows then it means there is someone to hold him to his own promise. There isn’t a single other person within MI6 he would trust with it. 

“The funds are in your account, have a good day, Mr Bond, good bye.” Then he’s off with a flourish and they can head home.

***

Simon doesn’t pace, doesn’t so much as move but his hands tense and release, tense and release. His heart feels like it’s going to beat out of his ribcage and he's more nervous than he can ever remember being.

He’s in medical - the first place Vesper and 007 will be brought to - and M has promised he’ll have time with Vesper.

The door opens and 003 walks in first, followed by Vesper and then 007.

He moves towards her automatically and within seconds she’s in his arms, holding tightly with her face pressed against his neck. He places his hands on her back and breathes her in.

“Welcome home,” he chokes out quietly, kissing her hair and reminding himself over and over again that she’s safe.

He can feel eyes on them but he still waits a moment before looking up.

003 is stood by the door - now closed - but his attention is on no one in particular.

007 is staring, both at Vesper and at him. In real life he is, for want of a better word, stunning. Bright blue eyes, blonde hair, impeccable physique… but right now he looks apprehensive and the flicker of pain that runs through his eyes confuses Simon considerably. 

Vesper loosens her hold and drops to the bed next to Simon, taking hold of his hand.

Bond steps forwards. “James Bond, it’s good to put a face to the name.”

Simon offers his hand and Bond shakes it, smile genuine but not quite meeting his eyes.

“You did yourself an injustice with your description, by the way. Aside from the hair.”

Simon laughs and Bond actually smiles, 003 rolls his eyes fondly.

“Yes, well, somethings work best as a mystery,” he says, trying to lighten the mood. “The doctors will be in in a minute but they’re under orders to work as quickly as possible, then we go home to rest before being back here first thing for the full debriefing.”

“Will you be involved?” Vesper asks him, Simon gives her a warm smile. 

“Yes. I’m still trying to work out if _Q_ is grateful he doesn’t have to attend or annoyed he won’t be there.”

003 turns to him. “I think a bit if both but I can’t imagine he’ll want to be grilled by M again.”

“You know about that?” Simon asks, surprised.

003 smiles. “Yes, Bond and Vesper updated me this morning on our way here.”

“Of course,” he smiles, wondering what the journey would have been like.

*  
James is taken to the other end of the large room to undergo blood tests and an ultrasound of his heart.

Simon remains aware of him the entire time he’s sat with Vesper, drawn to him and still worried by the grief he’d seen in his eyes. 

003 undergoes his own checks - after leaving a work load for most of Simon’s area of Q Branch from his previous mission.

Vesper is given a clean bill of health and they're left alone, though she’s been booked in for counselling without a word of complaint from either of them. Neither are willing to risk their mental health.

“What’s wrong?” she asks, leaning on Simon’s shoulder as they sit on the hospital bed. 

“Hmm?”

“You keep looking at James.” He squeezes her hand, marvelling at how good it feels to know she’s here, safe and well.

“I’m worried about him,” Simon admits. “I don’t know why, but I am.”

Vesper stays silent at his side but she joins him, watching James as unobtrusively as they can.

*

M calls for 007 and orders 003 to escort Vesper and Simon home. 

There is something so forlorn and resigned in James’ expression when he nods to accept the order that Simon wants to protest, to find some way for them to stay and talk a little longer.

Vesper, at his side, looks to the ground as James doesn’t so much turn to them before he follows M out of the room.

“She’s going to decide whether or not to remove the tracker,” 003 says.

“Why does he have one? It’s not standard for agents to use them.”

“It was a warning. He’s a relatively new Double-O and already has a reputation for recklessness. This last mission has seen a change for the better,” 003 explains, then he stands. “I’ll take you home and bring you back in tomorrow morning.”

Neither Simon nor Vesper protest, they just let him lead them out. 

*

Vesper squeezes her eyes shut against the tears threatening to fall. She’s angry with herself. Guilt wracks her thoughts and frustration makes her restless. 

Holding Simon close to her feels like the only way to suppress it. Her love for him is as strong and as real as ever; it hasn’t diminished in the wake of her feelings for James… and she’s not sure if that makes it better or worse.

“It’s strange,” Simon says, hand stroking up and down her back. “I keep expecting to hear James.”

Vesper bites back a sob. Simon winds their legs together and pulls the duvet further around them.

He doesn’t say anything else but he holds her throughout the night.

***


	4. Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _James’ laugh is bitter but he stands, resigned to whatever he thinks his fate is._

The following morning, James seats himself next to _his_ Q - purposefully putting the reminder of why his feelings for Vesper are misplaced in full view.

He realises after about half an hour that it’s only making things worse and not better. 

Q is just as lovely to talk to in person as he is when half asleep. His opinions are interesting, his sense of humour so sharp he has James laughing during their breaks… and he’s so clever and clearly brilliant that James wants to stay in his orbit for as long as he can.

Q - who’s real name James still does’t know - doesn’t look at him and see a mindless blunt object at the command of Queen and Country, and James doesn’t underplay his intelligence (for once).

Vesper comes in and out of their conversations as and when she wants to, she’s clearly tired and comfortable enough just being in Q’s presence. Every now and again she smiles at James and he feels his heart stammer…. and when it’s Q smiling at him the effect is doubled.

But then the meeting starts up again and he pushes it away enough that by the time the next break rolls around he can enjoy their company without the anguish building in his heart and mind.

*  
The debrief is long… very long, especially when you’ve only had broken or very little sleep the previous few nights. Vesper is about to drop but she stays awake, making sure to retell what had happened with as much accuracy as possible.

They’re joined - via conference call - by Felix and other members of the CIA at one point but as soon as M has what she needs from them he's dismissed.

By the time its finished all Vesper wants to do is curl up and sleep, but her mind flashes images of both Simon and James and her heart aches for both. It doesn’t help that they all get on so well, it doesn’t help that she was right to think they’d get like each other.

Whenever she closes her eyes and starts to drift off she hears Simon’s lovely voice against her ear, then the feel of James’ arms around her. The shock of it wakes her up every time.

“Vesper?” Simon places his hand on her shoulder. “We can go home, we don’t need to be back until tomorrow afternoon.”

She nods, letting him help her to stand - though he is equally shaky - and together they head to the door.

*

James is sat on the sofa just outside the briefing room. His head in his hands and a resigned sort of sorrow is etched into his posture. 

Simon is quite convinced that he’s locked in a battle with himself, one that he’s apparently either losing or resigned to. He looks like someone who’s had his whole world turned upside down.

They should keep on walking, Vesper goes to do just that but Simon is stood still. 

He looks at the woman he loves and then back to James. He remembers something he’d said on the phone when he should have known better. He remembers Vesper in his arms last night, how tightly she had held on, the pain in her voice whenever she’d spoken.

He doesn’t understand _this_ at all, but the same pull he felt drawing him to Vesper that first night is there between them both and the man on the sofa.

Simon smiles softly at Vesper, then kisses her cheek and leads her towards the sofa.

“Bond?” he says, still far enough away that when 007 snaps to attention they're spared being caught in the crossfire.

“Q, Vesper, you should go home and rest. You deserve it after the last few days.”

Simon shakes his head and squeezes Vesper’s hand.

“So should you.” He’s convinced 007 didn’t go home the night before, he probably hid away in his office as several of the other Double-Os are known to do.

Bond looks up at him but there isn't any professional bravado in his eyes, just sheer exhaustion.

Simon tries to catch them but Bond doesn’t allow it, so he looks at Vesper, silently asking for her permission. She gives it with a silent nod of her head.

“They’re arranging a car to take us home, you could come with us.”

Bond freezes and looks close to breaking point.

“Q, thank you for your offer, really, and for all your help but I really should go home.”

Simon swallows. “James.” It has the desired effect. “You can come home with us.”

James’ laugh is bitter but he stands, resigned to whatever he thinks his fate is.

“Lead the way.”

Simon nods and does just that.

*  
James goes straight for the balcony.  
“You’re serious,” Vesper whispers, eyes wide with surprise.  
“Yes.”  
“I thought you’d be… I don't know what I thought but I didn't expect you to invite him here. Simon, what’s going on?” Vesper sounds like she’s afraid Simon’s actions don't mean what she thinks it means, what it shouldn’t possibly mean.  
Simon smiles at her, stepping into the warm circle of her arms.  
“We’ve never hidden anything from each other and I don’t want to start now.”  
“I love you.”  
He smiles against her hair. “And I love you too, that’s not in question. But you’re drawn to him and so am I. You agreed to let him hold you while you slept, and last night you missed him.”  
Vesper raises her head to look at him properly. “Simon, he’s 007.”  
Simon nods. “I know, but what would have happened if we’d just walked away?”  
She leaves her eyes locked with his but tears roll down her cheeks.  
Simon smiles sadly, wiping them away.  
“You can’t just do this for me,” she says, sadness flooding her eyes.  
“I’m not,” he admits. “I’m really not.”  
“Then I think you should speak to him, so that he understands.” She doesn't voice the fear that hides in the back of Simon’s mind, that maybe James only wants her, but it doesn’t matter, he's still going to try.  
“Okay.”  
Vesper nods, holds him to her again then goes to get ready for bed.

*  
James steps inside the moment he see’s Simon approach him, sliding the balcony door closed and locking it.

“Somehow I don’t think this is the kind of conversation you want your neighbours to hear.”

Simon shrugs. “I don’t much care for their opinions, they’re probably either asleep or out. We ran security checks and profiles on all the residents.”

“Of course you did.”

Simon gives him a tight smile.

“Why am I here, Q?”

“Because I invited you, we invited you.”

“For what, exactly?”

Simon drops his eyes to the floor, shielding them from James’ harsh gaze. His words are bitter but laced with despair. So Simon gathers himself.

“I didn’t mean to actually tell you, but I did mean what I said on the phone. I wanted to be there with you and Vesper.” He smiles sadly, looking up but not meeting James’ eyes. “I know I was just a voice on the other end of the phone and that you’d only spoken to me for a few hours, but it didn’t make it any less true. And I know that there is something between you both.” He holds up a hand to silence James’ protest. “I know you haven’t acted on it, in fact I’m not sure when you allowed yourself to acknowledge it, but it’s there.”

“Vesper would never leave you for me.”

“I know that. I do think you are rather missing the point.”

“Then get to it. I’m worn out.” James’ eyes hold an apology but Simon can’t look at it for long.

“And I’m trying to find a way to say this without coming across as immature or desperate.” He shakes himself out of it and decides it’s best just to try. “I see no reason why a relationship between three consenting adults, who love or at least care about each other, to start with, would be a problem. Nor would I be opposed to one.” He offers James a tentative smile.

“Q, you hardly know me. And I don’t know your name.”

“True. But I didn’t know Vesper at all when we first met. If you really don’t want to be here then you can go home. I’d just thought… thought that maybe…”

“If either of you were single I would have happily taken you to bed by now, probably more than once, possibly multiple times, but how could it last? You know my line of work, you know what I do and how long the life expectancy is.”

“Yes, I do. And I know, before you say anything, that 003 is very much the exception to the rule. I could also say that maybe with a reason to come home you might fair better in the field but that’s only true up to a certain point. What I can say is that we would like to see where this leads us, but only if you are amenable.” James doesn't say anything but Simon senses what’s running through his mind. “Please don’t.”

“Don’t what?”

“Give me some terribly cliched response and sell yourself short. As complicated as you might want to make this, it really isn’t that difficult. You either want to see where this could go, or you can walk away.”

“Relationships are not easy.”

“I’m well aware of that.” _And what he’s risking - what he and Vesper are risking._

“And you still… Q…”

“ _Simon_. Come to bed with us - to sleep - or stay on the sofa, you can even go home if you want to. I won’t bring it up again.”

“Simon,” James’ voice is softer, so he braves another glance. His heart skips at James’ expression, at the longing in his eyes, so Simon offers him a small smile.

“Last night neither of us got much sleep, so I did a lot of thinking. This is not about me sacrificing something to make Vesper happy. I love her, but I can’t deny that last night it felt like you should have been there, with us.” Simon waits, having said all he can.  
James seems to win the battle in his head and he steps forwards, placing his hands lightly on Simon’s shoulder.

His skin tingles at the contact, his heart starting to race as his breath catches in his throat.

James is standing very close now, one hand sliding to the back of Simon’s neck and the other cupping his cheek.

He leans in slowly, giving Simon time to say no, then presses their lips together gently. Sparks go off in his head and he nudges closer.

It’s as though something snaps because the next thing he knows, James is holding him close and his own arms are around his back. His lips part and he loses himself in it, marvelling at the differences between James and Vesper, at the ways in which he feels a familiar flood of affection, in how good this feels.

Simon is panting for breath and collapses forwards onto James’ shoulder, strong arms cradling him gently. 

“I think I need to lie down.”

James’s warm laugh startles him. “Where on earth do you come from?”

“Gloucestershire,” he answers honestly, perfectly aware of what reaction that will get from James.

“Come on, lead the way,” he says between huffs of laughter. 

Simon pushes open the bedroom door. 

Vesper is sat on the very edge of the bed, waiting for them. She sees their joined hands and stands immediately. When Simon lets go, James steps forwards, cups her face with his hands and kisses her.

Simon’s heart leaps to his throat and as he watches he sees a tension drain from them both.

Her hand reaches out for him so he closes the door before taking hold of it.

“You’re sure?” he hears James ask, his mouth resting lightly against her forehead.

“Yes.”

James turns back to Simon and completes the circle, pulling him into the shared embrace.

With a surreal acceptance James follows them into bed, choosing to curl himself behind Simon, who’s settled in the middle of the mattress.

“It’s your turn,” James tells him, and Simon can’t help but roll back enough to kiss him, pausing to breathe long enough to turn back to Vesper and do the same.

She snuggles into him when he lies on his side again. He has James’ warmth against his back and Vesper’s familiar warmth against his chest.

She falls asleep first, but given what she’s been through it’s no surprise.

“You can sleep,” James whispers against his ear. “I promise to still be here in the morning.”

Simon smiles. “Good night.” He hadn’t expected that James would be anywhere else.

 

***

James is a fitful sleeper, even when as exhausted as he must be. He wakes Simon with a half-shout in his ear.

“It’s alright, Bond,” Simon whispers, snuggling back into James’ arms. He feels him press his face into his hair and breathe deeply. “Do you want anything?” he offers.

“I…”

Simon knows that Vesper is awake too but she moves carefully when he sits up and nudges James out of bed. He kisses her forehead when he reaches over her to get his glasses.

He leads him into the kitchen area towards the balcony and James sits himself on one of the high counter stools.

Vesper makes no move to follow them but he still puts enough water in the kettle for three.

Simon makes them both a cup of his best Earl Grey hand adds milk. James watches him all the while but doesn’t comment.

“Here.” 

Simon stands in front of him.

“Would you rather sit on the sofa?” he offers.

James shrugs and lets him lead the way.

He sits and James sits next to him. He sips the tea, makes a face that says its passable and sips it again.

“What happens in the morning?”

“Showers and breakfast, I expect.”

“Q,” he says it with the same worn out tone he’d had after the de briefing.

“What is so wrong with us trying to see if anything will come of this?”

James’ beautiful blue eyes shine in the low light of the night, ringed with a despair Simon isn’t used to seeing on anyone.

“How old are you?” James asks instead of replying.

“Twenty six.”

“You don’t look it, not outside of work.”

Simon shrugs. “Most people outside my department don’t see me anyway. I dress how I want to.”

“No lab coat?”

He rolls his eyes. “Not most of the time, no. Depends what I’m working on.” He smiles at James.

“Having seen your record I know how good you are; most agents don’t bother to keep as up to date with things as the Double-Os do. And even then there aren’t many. I know you always fill in your equipment evaluations forms. The current Q is non too happy about some of them.

James shrugs. “I don’t particularly care. Medical removed the tracker that bastard from your branch shoved in my arm. I’m not their favourite person either but more because I try to stay out of their hair.”

“I’m glad to hear it, about the tracker. Not your dislike of medical. You’re very little use to anyone if you’re incapacitated, least of all your self.”

James’ smile is genuine and the despair in his eyes fades. “Are there many like you in the department?”

“There’s enough of us, scattered through the ranks, yes. A lot of the pushbacks we get are because of budgets and interruptions to services whilst upgrades are made.”

“I’m certain I don’t help with that.”

Simon shrugs. “The equipment is there to be used. As long as an effort is made to bring it back it’s enough. Too much careless discarding could put our technology into other hands.”

“Very true.”

A sort of comfortable silence falls over them, broken only by the sipping of tea and the sounds of breathing in the flat. Anything from out side is muffed, separate.

“Apparently things are going to be busy for you in the next few weeks,” James says at last.

“Yes. It turns out that 003’s mission wasn’t so unimportant after all. He’s been following an odd line of inquiry and it’s lead to something far more interesting than an extortion ring.”

“Is that why M was so cagey?”

“I don’t know if she knew, at least not to start with.”

“We rarely know what we’re getting into and we’re supposed to follow whatever leads we uncover. Most of the time it’s nothing.”

“And sometimes you end up on a runway of a busy international airport.”

A laugh and a smile from James this time. “Sometimes, yes.” He places his empty mug on the table. “Q?”

“Yes?” Simon replies. The current official Q can’t stand the sight of him and he might never make it to the position he would love to hold, so it’s nice to be Q to someone. Someone important.

“You barely know me.”

“True. You also barely know me, or Vesper. We didn’t know each other at all when we first met. She was one of the most beautiful and striking people I had ever seen. Intelligent and wonderful. We, neither of us, were expecting it. And we certainly were not expecting you.” He looks over at him. “We also tend to fall rather hard, however slow the courtship.”

“Why does that sound like an invitation rather than a warning?” James asks, his fingers twitching on the sofa cushion in between them.

“I think it’s meant to be both. If you’re still willing.”

“I haven’t changed my mind. It’s just been an exhausting few weeks. Then you and Vesper… this whole thing. I walked out of the medical bay yesterday because I couldn’t stand to see you both happy and together. Vesper can see right though me and I think you’re starting to.” He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. “I didn’t sleep for more than an hour last night. I kept thinking that if I could just get to know you better than I could reassure myself at least she was happy. But, Q, the more I spoke with you the more I wanted you.”

Simon places his hand on top of James’.

“You can have me,” he says softly.

Blue eyes meet his, eyes almost swallowed by black in the poor light of the room. Simon feels his face flush and a spike of arousal flash through him. He only has time to swallow before James his on him, his hands underneath his sleep shirt and his mouth guiding his.

Simon moans and James muffles it, his tongue licking into his mouth and his hands manoeuvring Simon until he’s on his back and James is between his legs. He gasps when James kisses down his throat and attaches his mouth to the juncture where it meets his shoulder. He’s panting and moaning softly, one leg hooked over James’ and an arm on his back. His other, he realises belatedly, is reaching for Vesper.

But she can likely hear them and will join them if she wants to.

He’s hard and keening by the time James lifts his weight and looks down at him.

“You _do_ want me,” he states.

Simon doesn’t know whether to push him off or reach up to kiss him. He thinks his expression is communicating this clearly enough for James to understand.

“I had to be sure,” James says, leaning down to kiss him again, softer this time. Simon melts into it and thinks he might have made a squeaking sound.

“There’s more room on the bed,” Vesper tells them, when they look up she’s stood in the doorway of their bedroom with an amused smile on her face.  
“How long have you been watching?” James asks her, catching his breath as he helps Simon sit up.  
“Long enough to know I’d like to join in.”  
Simon’s moan is embarrassing enough to his own ears that he hides it in James’ chest.  
He hears Vesper laugh and feels James’ fingers card through his hair. He can also feel James’ erection pressing against his thigh.   
“I can carry you,” James tells him.  
Simon manages a nod and feels himself picked up and carried across the room.  
Vesper stops James at the doorway and lifts herself up on her tip toes to kiss him, hard and with tongue.   
Simon is a quivering mess in James’ arms when she moves to kiss him instead and he suspects this will all be over rather quickly for him.

*

James puts Q down in the middle of the bed and Vesper strips him with the ease and efficiency that speaks of their years together. 

Q looks at James but shrugs when he stays still, focussed on watching him undress her. She’s only in a night dress and knickers, but once she’s undressed Q strokes his thumbs over her nipples and kisses her languidly. 

They both make sure James is watching when Q slips his fingers between her thighs and rubs them against her sweet spot.

Vesper shudders in his arms and mouths at his neck, right next to the place James had done earlier. She leaves a mark.

James takes off his tee shirt and underwear and climbs onto the bed. He puts one arm around Vesper and the other around Q, latching onto his neck and sucking until he hears his shuddering moan. He doesn’t know quite how this is going to work but he is open to whatever they want. 

He finally releases Q’s neck when the kneeing of his moans reaches a higher pitch. Vesper helps him down to the bed and strokes his hair, her other hand still on James’ back. He looks blissed out, checks and chest flushed and eyes shining brightly.

“You first, I think,” Vesper says, pressing her forehead to him.

“I don’t…” he tries to protest.

“Would you allow me?” James offers, his voice rough. He places a hand on Q’s hip and moves to kneel between his open legs. “I’m clean, if it helps, but we can use condoms if you’d rather…”

Q shakes his head. “I’m clean…. but do you really…”

James grins at him and looks between Q’s straining cock and his face.

“Please,” Q groans. Vesper chuckles and kisses his forehead.

James holds Q in his fist and strokes, then bends down to take the head in his mouth. Vesper, he notices, is helping to hold Q down so that he doesn’t buckle and choke James.

“Oh.” he hears from above him. Vesper is watching him with rapt attention so he swallows around Q’s cock in his mouth and smiles. She shudders and Q groans, one of his hands finding James’ hair.

“This is.. p-probably going to be over rather quickly,” Q pants, but James doesn’t mind. He’s sure he could come right now if either of them touched him and he wants to take them both apart before that happens.

As it his he places a hand on top of Q’s on his head and presses to let him know he can hold on. Then he meets Vesper’s eyes again as he slides his mouth up and down the shaft. He knows he’s close and the moment Q starts to tug on his hair he relaxes his jaw and throat and swallows him down just in time. Q’s thighs spasm as he comes but James is comfortable where he is and he swallows as Q’s hips rock up with wave after wave until he finishes and drops back down onto the bed. 

James is greeted by Q’s lips on his the moment he’s sat up, his arms around his neck and hands in his hair.

“That was…. that was utterly wonderful,” he tells him, smiling shyly.

Vesper kisses him next, holding on and brining them both to her.

James would love to know what it feels like to go down on her but Vesper, it seems, has other ideas.

“I know you’ll leave yourself until last, but…” She places a condom in his hands. “I can’t get pregnant,” she explains. “But neither of us are a fan of the mess.”

James smiles, surprised when she kisses him, but she has had experience with where he’s been so…

Q and Vesper fall back down to the bed, holding hands and kissing, his other hand teasing her clit as James opens the condom wrapper and rolls it on.

She opens her legs for him and he rests over her.

“Vesper?”

She smiles. “James.” In a tone that lets him know she’s waiting on him.

He slips inside and holds himself there. Her warmth around him and below him, and Q, who he wants closer to him than he is.

Q rolls onto his side and places a hand on James’ back. He watches when James starts to move, as one of Vesper’s legs hooking over his hips. When he reaches down and kisses her, really kisses her, with everything he hasn’t wanted himself to feel until now.

He’s stopped moving, his arms hooked under her back, body pressed close to her. Her beautiful grey-blue eyes barely visible in the dark but still there, still looking at him, smiling at him softly.

“Q?” he asks, turning to see the other man watching him with wrapt attention, one of his hands still holding Vesper’s.

“Hmm?” He strokes his hand up James’ back. He nuzzles against Q’s nose and presses kisses to his cheeks.

“Can you get closer?”

“Not without squashing you,” Q says cheekily.

“You couldn’t possibly.” His laugh is low and gruff.

“Are you sure?” Q looks uncertainly between Vesper and James. She squeezes his hand and a look passes between them. 

When Q nods and moves, Vesper clenches around James and he groans, his head falling forwards. She kisses his forehead and giggles.

James sighs with relief when Q drapes himself over his back. Vesper moves her leg to allow full skin to skin contact and Q slides his arm underneath James’ armpit and holds onto his shoulder, his free hand goes back to holding Vesper’s.

He’s not hard, but having only just come that’s not surprising. Still, he kisses James’ neck and sucks love bits into his skin as he starts to move again.

James knows that this won’t take very long, for him or for Vesper. Her breath hitches every time he pushes forwards and her legs bracketing them twitch.

“Stay at the same pace,” Q whispers in his ear. “It’s more intense that way.” Then he plants his mouth on James’ shoulder and sucks. The pleasure of it frizzes through James’ nerves but he follows Q’s advice. 

He won’t admit to being less accustomed to sex for more than the sake of getting both people involved off, but he can’t deny how good this all feels.

“I’m close,” he tells them gruffly.

Vesper nods her head in a way that tells him she is too.

It’s close and intense, James can’t say he’s ever felt this wanted before nor has he allowed himself to be this open or this invested.

Vesper’s breath is hitching and when she starts to come, he follows suit. Pressing his face into her shoulder and groaning against her skin as the waves of his orgasm wash through him.

“Next time, I’d like to be inside you when that happens,” Q tells James, kissing his neck once more before sliding off his back and rolling across the bed to the second drawer of his night stand. He wipes James down with a wet wipe, then Vesper when James stands and disposes of the condom. 

Vesper has settled back in Q’s arms when James comes back to the bed.

She immediately holds out her hand to him and tugs him gently back into bed with them.

He curls around her back and strokes Q’s hair.

“Did you mean it?” he asks Q.

The smile is receives his answer enough.

“Yes, absolutely.” He yawns and snuggles closer, falling asleep almost immediately afterwards. 

“Are you alright?” he asks Vesper.

“Hmmm. Yes, very good in fact. I’m glad you came home with us.”

“So am I, even if this was the last thing I expected.”

Vesper shakes with quiet laughter. 

“He’s beautiful isn’t he,” she says, looking at the man asleep in her arms.

“He is. You both are.” The honesty of it almost brings tears to his eyes.

***


	5. Work and Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“No locked doors between us this time, James,” she says it like a promise and he nods, understanding all the layers of meaning within it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a wee bit late but things in RL and the fact this this story is now longer than I first planned have contributed to that ><

Mallory, to his credit, doesn’t act like there’s anything unusual when he shows up at their flat with a spare change of clothes for James an hour before they’re due to leave for whatever this debrief meeting is.

Vesper suspects it might be the last one she’s invited to, whereas Simon is certain his heavy work-load will start the following day.

“Thank you,” James tells Mallory, who’s sat with Vesper drinking tea in the living room.

“No problem.”

Simon walks in with sandwiches for them all, a mug of tea and some crisps on a tray. It’s pretty much the only quick and edible things in their flat, after the past few days of unexpected meetings and work.

Vesper learns that James and Gareth share an office with 004. And though they do, occasionally, use it for paperwork, it also includes a room with 3 bunks, several changes of clothes for each of them and two showers and bathrooms. 

She also comes to understand that M’s frosty feelings towards 003 have done nothing to dampen James’ regard for him. She can’t help but wonder why the head of MI6 dislikes Gareth so much, but decides not to ask. It hasn’t affected any of her work choices, not if what Simon has hinted at is true.

Simon flops down next to James on the sofa, leaning into him contentedly and putting his head on his shoulder as he relaxes. James, to his credit, puts an arm around him as if he was expecting it and kisses his head.

“Tired?”

“Yes.” He yawns. “I’ve been working on the data I was sent this morning but it’s sophisticated. Enough that I know I’ll need to untangle it in the computer labs and not here.” James rubs his arm and soothes him.

Gareth raises a surprised eyebrow at Vesper, when she turns back from watching the others. She shrugs and winks at him to let him know that she’s happy with their new arrangement. And it’s better to have one person _not_ to hide it from.

***

Q is right, of course.

He has to stay much later than is planned but made sure Vesper and James went home with each other.

They spend some time talking, getting to know one and other better.

James enjoys her wit and her intelligence, her warmth and her adoration for Q. It becomes apparent that they also know how to argue and rile each other up.

When Q comes back late that night he walks in on them arguing and rolls his eyes.

“I’m going to have a shower. Please have resolved this by the time I’m done,” he says, kissing them both on the cheek and leaving them to it.

When he comes out of the bathroom, his hair damp and his eyes bleary, they have finished their discussion.

“I’m going to bed. To sleep, anyone who wants to join me, can.”

James stands as if to leave and Vesper puts her hand gently on top of his.

“We won’t force you to stay. I know this is new, but you’re welcome to stay.”

He looks at the door, then to a sleepy Q at the bedroom door and Vesper next to him.

He nods, realising it was a very easy decision, and spends the night asleep with them in their bed.

***

The following weeks are exhausting and busy. Simon ends up unraveling something about an organisation called Quantum and a man called Mr White, the one 003 had accidentally stumbled across whilst tracking down Yusef’s handlers.

It’s certainly a mess, one that has him in the computer labs at Q Branch or in one of the private offices for days.

James brings him tea whenever he’s there too, and one night dragged him to the sofa and lay down with him to make sure he got a few hours sleep. 

This time it was Vesper on the phone underneath their ears.

When it becomes apparent that agents need to go out in the field, he knows James will be accompanying 003 on a joint mission and tries not to let it affect him.  
He’s also semi-officially put in charge of equipping 007, 003 and 004. 

This wouldn’t bother him if it wasn’t for the current Q’s attitude towards him and several of the engineers and mechanics; the latter two groups having come up with much better designs for the kits within cars and have implemented them… without express permission.

But Simon does his job carefully and warms them all that their equipment should only be discarded if absolutely necessary.

“Q?” James whispers, once the Mallory has left the room.

“Yes?”

“Are there camera’s in here?”

Simon smiles and shakes his head. “No, 007. What can I help you with?”

James rounds the table and puts his hands on his shoulders. “Can I?” he asks, leaning closer.

Simon nods and meets his mouth in a kiss. It’s searing and a little desperate, both of them clinging to the other tighter than intended.

“Shit,” Simon mutters. “You had better come back alive and well, do you hear me, Bond?”

He nods, even though they both know it’s never a guarantee.

“It’s a shame I can’t bring one of those phones you gave to Vesper with me.”

Simon closes his eyes, focussing on James’ hands holding on to his at their sides. 

“I know. But the phones you have should be good enough for what you need to do.” He opens his eyes and looks straight into James’. “Come home to us, please.”

James smiles one of his rare and genuine smiles, his eyes sparkling with warmth.

“I’ll do everything in my power.”

“Alright,” Simon agrees.

He kisses James once more, then stands back and watches him leave the room.

*

He and Vesper keep themselves occupied whilst he’s gone. They watch movies they’ve missed, catch up on TV shows… but they hold each other a little tighter in bed, both their phones left on loud and on charge over night. 

Just incase. 

*

M has him look into Mr White and his affiliates. The man himself is dead - Mallory saw to that - but he seems to be well connected in the criminal underworld and M knows how to spot linch pins better than most.

What Simon - and his team - find surprises them all, but not M. She thanks them and sets them on another trail, another task, another lead 003 had uncovered.

***

It’s well over three weeks later when 007 and 003 return, with a new ally in tow. 

Simon likes Camille immediately, even though he only speaks to her briefly during a lengthly debrief.

He calls Vesper as soon as he can to let her know James is back and whole. Her sigh of relief is palpable over the line and some of the tension they’ve both been carrying seeps away.

James finds him in Q Branch later that evening.

“I have some down time,” he explains, perching on Simon’s desk. “And I was wondering if you knew anywhere I could spend it?”

“That depends, does the offer of leave extend to me?”

“It does, yes. And Vesper. A thank you on behalf of Queen and Country.”

Simon smiles warmly and packs his things away, following James out of the computer labs.

***

Vesper gathers them both to her when they return home, to the flat. She has missed them both so much. Simon to his work, and James to a world of danger she has no wish to return to.

James strokes her hair and kisses it whilst Q nuzzles into her neck, the world condenses down to the safety of their flat and the men in her arms.

A while later, all of them dressed for bed, gather on the sofa and eat the bowls of steaming pasta and pesto they threw together.

Simon sips his tea and feels the rest of the tension drain out of him.

“So,” Vesper says. “Given that we have two weeks of holiday in front of us, where shall we go?”

Simon wants to suggest Gloucestershire, but it’s too soon… and he doesn’t care where it is as long as it involves the three of them together.

He shrugs. “Nothing that involves getting on a plane.”

“That goes without saying,” Vesper assures him and he sees the look of explanation she gives Bond.

“Ah, well. That leaves out any suggestion I might make,” James says, his arm tightening around Simon’s shoulders in reassurance.

“Scarborough?” Vesper suggests, putting her bowl down on the table and brining her legs up to rest over both mens laps.

Simon smiles. “I’ve only been once, when I was younger.” But he smiles at her, then turns to Bond. “James?”

“If I have ever been, I don’t remember it.”

Vesper pulls her work laptop from under the sofa and turns it on. 

“I can book through work, find a nice suite with a good view. Two rooms, naturally.” She winks. “Large master bed with en suite.”

“Put it on my card,” James says, pointing to his wallet on the table.

Vesper and Simon both start to disagree but he’s insistent. 

“I hardly ever use any of what I earn, not on anything good. Let me at least cover the hotel.”

They agree, but only because they convince him to let them pay for the trains - first class - there and back.

He acquiesces with a smile on his face and massages Vesper’s feet with his free hand.

***

Simon wakes up hard and aching, James wrapped around his back, and the sounds of the shower running in the bathroom.

“Would you like some help with that?” James asks, his voice rumbling low against his ear. 

Simon shudders and swallows.

“Yes please.”

He hears James laugh and feels the rumble in his neck, his chest. Suddenly his skin is tingling and he’s turned on enough that he groans loudly when James’ hand slips beneath his waistband. 

When his hand fists around Simon’s cock, his mouth latches onto his neck and he sucks.

Simon’s hips try to thrust forwards and he grunts, James’ tight hold is the only thing that stops him moving.

“Vesper said you’d enjoy that,” James murmurs against his skin, his thumb rubbing over Simon’s slit before sliding back down to the base.

Simon moves his hand to hold James’s head against his neck, massaging and grasping at his hair as he writhes and moans and pushes back against James’ cock.

“I really, really want you to fuck me,’ he gasps.

“Now?” James asks, humour in his voice.

He shakes his head, wishing he was better at keeping his mouth closed during sex. 

“No, please don’t stop, James,” he pants.

James kisses his neck and continues his strokes, twisting near the head and moving swiftly back down. He rocks into it as much as he’s able, delights in hearing James groaning against his skin when he rubs against him.

When he’s close he feels James start to rut against him and he’s convinced he’s loud enough for Vesper to hear him in the shower.

He comes gasping and trembling, James only moments behind him.

Simon turns in his arms and kisses James, rubbing his thumb across his cheek as he cups his face.

“Brilliant, wonderful man,” he says.

“Thank you, Q,” James replies, kissing his nose.

The sincerity and the nick name makes him laugh, but he holds onto James as hie does, rolling onto his back with James on top of him.

“We really need to shower,” he says, James covering him almost completely.

“When Vesper comes out you can go in.”

“There’s enough room for both of us and as much as I enjoyed that, we need to get ready.”

“Are you sure?”

Simon smiles. “Yes.”

***

After a surprisingly easy and comfortable shower, James dresses and heads in to the main part of the flat. Q is packing his things and sorting out a few emails and things before they leave.

Vesper gives him a knowing smile as he walks around the kitchen counter.

“What?” he asks, unable to hide the grin on his face.

Vesper walks forwards and slide her arms around his waist, reaches up and kisses him.

“Good morning,” she says 

“Hmm, yes, it is.” He rests his hands on her hips and squeezes gently.

Vesper lays her head on his chest and he knows she’ll be able to hear the uptick in his heart beat.

He kisses her forehead and moves his arms to wrap around her, delighted in simply being able to hold her close.

“Do you need me to do anything?” he asks.

“No, everything is sorted. We can leave as soon as we’ve eaten. I was just making sure I packed the first aid bag.”

“Do you have everything you need?” James asks, noting the box of cool strips on the counter along with the small bag of supplies. She’s been working too hard and too much, in part to deal with what they went through together as well as Q’s and his last few weeks. She’s still in therapy - but Q has explained about her stress headaches and how bad they can get.

Vesper shakes her head. “I’ll be fine in a couple of hours. This is nice, though.” She nuzzles closer.

“Good.”

“Are you sure you have enough clothes?” she asks and he knows she must have seen his bag in next to the sofa.

“I pack neatly.”

She tilts her head up to look at him, her eyebrows raised.

“I ordered some clothes to be delivered to the hotel,” he acquiesces.

“Of course you did,” Vesper chides gently, affectionally, and he smiles at her. “In your name?”

James shakes his head. “In yours, actually. The suite is, so I thought that would be easier.”

She laughs and reaches up, kissing him on the cheek.

“No locked doors between us this time, James,” she says it like a promise and he nods, understanding all the layers of meaning within it.

***

They were right with their assumption that they’d be on their own in First Class. 

Simon isn’t a fan of it in principle, because it seems an absurd waste of space that could be filled with other passengers, instead of cramping some of them in standard class.

But, for this it works. 

He’s sat next to Vesper and they both have their shoes off and feet resting on - or next to - James’ legs.

Vesper has music on, her iPod in her pocket. Both he and James are reading. It’s a long enough journey and Scarborough is this train’s last stop so they have time to relax as they travel.

“Where do you usually go on holiday?” James asks, when cups of tea and coffee are placed in front of them, as well as sandwiches in boxes.

“Most of the time we go to visit my grandparents in Gloucestershire, but we’ve visited a few heritage sights,” Simon tells him.

“We’ve also been to Disneyland in Paris,” Vesper adds, smiling. “His fear of flying doesn’t apply to rides.”

“Because they’re on a track and there is less that can go wrong,” he tells James. 

Vesper kisses his cheek to reassure him that she doesn’t mind.

“It’s understandable, and almost all of Europe is accessible by train, if there’s anywhere further afield you’d like to go in the future,” James says.

Simon looks to Vesper, asking silent permission to share something. She gives him a small, warm smile.

“Venice. Not for the typical _romantic city_ cliche that it has, but because it looks like a beautiful place… one we’d both like to go to.” He meets James’ eyes and holds them, communicating what he means as best as he can. Despite the fact that it has only been a few months since this started between them, this feels like the start of something permanent and neither he nor Vesper really see their future without James in it. But there’s three of them involved now and it means he has an equal say. He thinks they’re all a little worried for different reasons at different times, but right now he needs James to know that he’s still welcome. Will always be welcome.

The light in his blue eyes when understanding dawns is beautiful.

“We’ll probably have to book further in advance, but it sounds lovely.”

Both Simon and Vesper take his hands across the table and squeeze.

He looks a bit shaken, moved by their affection and once the attendant has left the carriage, Simon moves round to James’ side of the table and hugs him.

He wonders if its too early for I love you.

***


	6. Literary Inspired Day Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“We all have at least one book in common, then.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to **Soufflegirl91** For the place they go to on their day trip!!! I would’t have thought about it otherwise!!

Scarborough is lovely, if a little windy in early autumn. 

It is fair to say that they spend a lot of time in their hotel room, half of it sleeping... and half of it wearing each other out.

James spends a rather memorable morning under the careful and eager ministrations of Q and Vesper, who insist on taking care of him. He shudders in their arms, giving over to a well of affection and pleasure he hadn’t known existed. 

At one point he has Q inside him and Vesper on top of him and he’s surprised at how long the frisson of wonderful sensation lasts before he comes.

The morning ends with the three of them in the large bathtub, washing each other and staying until the water starts to cool.

They go for walks and ignore any attention they get for the small bits of affection the show each other in the outside world. 

James is secretly sure it’s because all three of them are, by the worlds standards, considered beautiful and handsome. Some don’t seem scandalised; they look jealous.

Within this place with seaside air and beautiful views, a warm and cosy hotel room with these two wonderful people, James comes to the inescapable realisation that he’s in love with them both.

He hasn’t quite found the words to tell them, to express this, but he shows them in all the ways he knows how.

***

“We could go to Whitby tomorrow,” Vesper suggests, her hands stroking Q’s hair. Q is resting on her and she is sat between the V of James’ legs.

“Sounds lovely,” Q agrees. “Apparently it hasn’t changed much in over a hundred years, at least in terms of how it looks.”

James chuckles.

“We all have at least one book in common, then.”

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Vesper says, turning her head and nuzzling James’ chest.

“It also has some the best fish and chips in the country, apparently,” Q adds, not exactly sounding convinced.

“Well we can put them to the test,” James says, knowing he would have agreed to almost anything they’d suggested.

***

Whitby is windy. _Very windy_. But it’s also beautiful and holds a certain historical charm that Simon is pleased to see. They spend the day walking around and exploring before heading to get fish and chips, watching the tide go in (or maybe out) sat on a wall at the top of the beach.

He’s resting on James’ shoulder, and Vesper has her hand in his; slightly awkward to eat chips like this but it’s worth it.

They’ve bought and written postcards. He wrote to his grandparents, Vesper to Laura and James to M, and Mallory; which made them laugh. Apparently its an agreement 007 and 003 have. He told them he writes to M to annoy her, but it’s clear to both of them that it’s more than that. Simon, from the little he knows about James’ upbringing, can tell he thinks of her as a parent or guardian figure in his life. He also thinks that were he or Vesper to ask, they’d get an answer. But all things in time.

“So, verdict?” Vesper asks.

“On Whitby?” 

“Yes.”

James laughs; the warm rumble Simon finds himself appreciating more and more every time he hears it. 

“I like it. Probably more because I’ve read the book, but it’s a nice place,” he says.

Vesper nods and squeezes Simon’s hand.

“It’s lovely. I can’t say that I need to come back, but I’m glad we’ve seen it.”

“Me too,” Vesper agrees. “The chips are good too.”

Simon kisses her cheek and when he sits back, James kisses his.

***

They come back from their holiday rested and more comfortable with each other than before. Settled, almost.

Simon had told James about what had happened with his family growing up and Vesper had spoke of her own childhood and teenage years. They were surprised when James offered some of his own past up in return; not something either of them had expected. 

Vesper is coming to understand that James demonstrates his feelings for them with sex and physical affection. He isn’t the suave agent she’d first met - he was himself beneath the sheets or in lazy mornings spent together.

“I love him,” she tells Simon. James has gone to the Tesco near the station to get milk and bread and whatever else he thinks they need.

Simon looks up from his tea and closes the lid on his laptop.

“I love him too,” he says earnestly. “I have absolutely no idea how to tell him, but I do.”

“Hmm.” She sits across from him at the kitchen island and taps the side of her own mug to the one next to her. “You can get back to your emails, I’ll think on it.”

Simon smiles and reaches for her hand, kissing her knuckles.

“The work ones are fine. I was replying to Laura.”

“How is she?”

“Wondering what to do after she graduates. She’s just started her Masters year.” On their advice, Laura hadn’t rushed to graduate like Simon had, she’s taken her time and enjoyed her university experience. She has taken extra modules in language and she plays in the university orchestra. It has taken time but Laura has found her feet. With the help of them both - and the authorities - she was declared independent of her birth parents and has been able to attain the grants needed to make sure she can afford her education.

“They’d offer her a PhD, surely.”

“Yes, I’m sure they would, but she’s.... uncertain.”

“You want to put her forward for a job, don’t you.”

“I do,” he agrees. “But I don’t know if it’s even something she’d consider. She’s joint honours in Mathematics and Computing, and her specialties in both would lend themselves well at work... as well as almost anything else related to her degree. And she could do a PhD at the same time.”

“If she’s still uncertain I can volunteer - again - and go up to see her, you could join me if you can get the time off. I know it’s not for a few months but it might help.”

“Hmmm.”

Vesper knows the look on his face. “What?”

“We could go up sooner. To see her, there’s a performance for Halloween. She’s mentioned it because it’s an extra performance this year.”

“When is it?” 

He shows her the dates in the email and responds to Laura, asking if it’s possible to get three tickets.

It’s not until it’s sent that Simon looks back to Vesper with mild panic in his eyes.

“Shit.”

She furrows her brows in confusion.

“We can’t make these decisions without asking him first.”

Vesper falls back into her chair. “I hadn’t even realised we were doing that. We have to talk to him. In a way that doesn’t....” She can’t think of the right word to apply to James.

“We do,” Simon agrees.

***

When James comes back in he kisses Q on the cheek and heads to the kitchen, putting everything away.

“You’re still on holiday,” James teases, lifting his legs, sitting down and resting them over his. Tomorrow marks the last day of their time off and they’d all wanted to be back in London to sort things out without a massive rush the night before work.

“I know, but I’ve answered all the work related ones. I’m replying to Laura.”

“The university student who you and Vesper helped rescue?” James asks, having heard her mentioned. He’s even seen a picture of her holding a flute, a shy smile on her face as she stands with them both.

“Rescue is an interesting term, but yes, that’s her.” Q finishes typing, smiles at the screen and closes his laptop a moment after James hears the sound of the sent email notification.

He hands the laptop to James, who places it carefully on the shelf underneath the coffee table. It’s an odd angle to be at with legs on your lap but he doesn’t mind.

Vesper comes in to join them, in her pyjamas. She sits on the chair closest to James and shifts it over on the floor to be closer to him. He gets the distinct impression this isn’t a causal evening at their flat.

Quietly, without any outward signs, he puts up the first of his defences. Just incase, always just incase.

Vesper, though, Vesper squints at him. Letting him know that he might think he has no tells, but around her he always has done.

“James, there isn’t anything to worry about. We’re hoping this is quite the opposite,” she explains softly. “But we weren’t sure how to broach it without causing alarm.”

He turns to Q, who nods at him, a serious expression on his face. He can’t see his eyes well enough to read them, hidden by his fringe and the shadow from his glasses in the light of the flat.

“What is it?” he asks. Not willing to let the relief wash over him just yet.

“We have something to tell you, both of us, but it’s okay if you can’t say it back, to either of us. We only want you to know, so things don’t get awkward,” Vesper tells him.

He looks between her and Q, who sits up a bit and who’s hands are twisting together. 

James reaches out and places a hand over them, to still his nerves.

Then he’s faced with earnest hazel eyes and a voice that says, “I love you, James.”

His world freezes and his grip on Q’s hands tighten. He can’t find the words to reply, even though he has them - means them. So he does the next best thing and gathers him into his lap, holding him against his chest and kissing his neck, his cheek... holds on and on and shakes with an emotion he doesn’t know how to name - beyond the love he feels already. 

By the time he realises his eyes are closed he opens them and see’s Vesper, teary eyed and smiling around the hand held to her mouth.

“I love you too,” she says, voice catching on the words she speaks.

He reaches for her with one hand and, though it’s neither gracious or well done, gathers her against him and Q, holding everything he loves and cherishes in the world in his arms.

It’s overwhelming and unbelievable that he would have this... that anyone in his position deserves this... but he remembers Mallory’s words in their office one night a month or so ago;

_‘There is no shame in love, James. In finding others that make life worthwhile. You are exceptional at your job but you aren’t the only one who can do it. None of us are irreplaceable to Queen and Country. But we are to those who love us.’_

Sometimes James gets close to asking his friend who it was that he lost. But he doesn’t know if it’s wise to remind him of whoever it was.

_‘Could I do it?’ He wonders sometimes if he could leave the service, or switch to another position. But this current chain of events and missions and the mess they’re both creating and sorting out isn’t something he thinks he can leave to someone else. And Q is involved as well._

_If he survives this, he promises himself, he’ll give it some serious thought._

_Vesper has one arm tucked around his back and the other around Q’s waist. Q is straddling one of his legs and is holding on to them both, not because he might fall, but because he’s no doubt feeling what they’re all feeling. Only without the verbal reassurance that James feels the same._

_And words to matter, James knows that._

_“I love you too, Q, Vesper, I love you,” he whispers and finally, finally feels the relief wash over him with Q’s warm laugh and Vesper’s head against his shoulder._

_***_


	7. Together We Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Why do we even make plans?” James asks, hands on his knees as he catches his breath._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a short epilogue after this chapter, hopefully posted not too long after this one.

“What do you want to do here?” Q asks, having pulled Simon into his office first thing that morning. It isn’t exactly an unexpected development, if anything he thought this would have happened weeks ago.

“Protect Queen and Country, sir,” he says honestly.

Q raises his greying eyebrows at him, barely concealing his annoyance.

“It doesn’t look that way. It looks like you’re trying to get ahead in Q Branch.”

“Sir, if that has happened - and I’m not aware that it has - then it’s as a result of the work myself, and those within the branch, have been doing. Pushing things forwards and finding the best ways to safeguard this country and stop our enemies is what this job entails,” Simon says calmly. M might like him, but this man still holds the strings and Simon can’t go directly against him or he’d risk being assigned to other ‘tasks’.

“So you like keeping your mind busy? Does that involve spending time with Double-Os?”

“Yes sir, sometimes it does.”

“There have been whisperings that 007 has been spending a lot of time with you, both in and outside of work.”

“Yes, that’s true. As has 003.”

His eyes widen at that and Simon thinks that maybe whoever the informer is, they’ve left that part out.

“Why?”

“Well, 003 and my partner are friends and since the mission with Le Chiffre, 007 has gotten closer, with all of us. Sir, if you’re worried about any kind of security risk, we’ve been through the correct procedure and checks.”

“He spent at least one night with you in an office room.”

“Yes, sir.” It included a rather wonderful blowjob before being gathered into wonderful strong arms and held whilst he got some much needed sleep. It also isn’t the only night. 

“M wants you in the meeting today, she has a mission she wants you to be part of.”

“Of course, sir. I’ll be there.”

Q’s face is stern. “I don’t appreciate people who try to work their way up the way you have been doing.”

Simon says nothing. He’s not sure if he’s supposedly sleeping his way to the top or doing a better job that he is. Either way anything he might add would only add to the fire.

“It starts in an hour. Just be aware, Simon, you’ve caught my attention.”

***

He comes back to his desk to find an email from James and a request to see him before the meeting. So he grabs what he needs, locks down everything else and heads out.

He’s barely raised his hand to knock on the door to their Double-O office when it opens. 

He steps inside gratefully and is only half surprised when James pushes him up against the closed door.

It’s more of an aggressive hug than a precursor to anything, but it worries him.

“James?” he asks, speaking into his shoulder.

“There’s a new mission. Mallory and I are leaving this afternoon.”

Simon tightens his arms on his back. “That would explain the meeting I’ve been summoned to.”

“This isn’t going to be easy and we’ll probably be gone for at least a week,” James tells him. “I text Vesper and told after I emailed you but there’s no reason for her to come here for this; her part is over.”

Simon swallows harshly and closes his eyes, choosing to concentrate on the pain of his glasses jabbing into his face than the dread trying to settle in his mind.

“This is because of what we’ve uncovered, then.”

“Yes.”

James leans back and cups his face, bringing their mouths together in a kiss; a little desperate and full of longing.

Simon squeezes his eyes shut again. When he opens them they’re focusses on the man in front of him, his hands are on his back and his whole body is leaning into him.

“You know I’ll do whatever I can to bring you both home.”

“I was also hoping you’d be the voice in my ear,” James says.

“A phone?” 

“No. M is going to ask you if you’ll run the mission from your end.”

“That’s not… James, I’ve never done it before, it’s not within my job role.” He wonders if this is related to what Q said to him this morning.

“I requested you.”

“James,” he says, it sounds more annoyed than he’d wanted it to.

“No, it isn’t like that. I wouldn’t, Q, I wouldn’t,” James tells him firmly. “You were already supposed to be part of this but M wanted someone on this end to be in contact with us. I told her I didn’t trust anyone else.”

Simon nods and drops his head on James’ shoulder. 

“I love you,” he says.

“I love you too, and Vesper. I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve you, but I’m too grateful to do anything but accept it.”

“How dangerous is this mission?” he asks, his voice a whisper.

“We don’t know yet. But I’ll have Mallory at my side and you in my ear. And I’ll know Vesper is safe this time.”

Simon squeezes him. “I don’t think you’ll be able to get away with calling me Q this time.”

“Oh I don’t know; I’ll just make sure everyone else thinks it’s with a small q.”

***

M gives them all their instructions and the latest intel. Tanner is also present, as well as a few others Simon recognises.

The next few hours are a blur of equipping 003 and 007, a quick goodbye kiss in an empty office between him and James, and another meeting with someone from logistics to talk him through how to use the communication protocols and system.

Then he’s sent home; he’ll be contacted immediately if he’s needed but the flight is long and they’ll be settling into their new location before things properly start.

Vesper greets him at the door when he gets home.

“James called me from the car,” she explains, as he takes off his coat and shoes. She has a large pot of tea on the coffee table and a movie paused on the TV.

“I may not be home much over the next week or so,” he tells her as he settles on the sofa; lying down with his head in her lap.

“I know. He’s right that you’re the best person for this.”

“Even though I’ve never really run a mission before. Being on the phone with you really doesn’t count.”

“I know. But they both trust you and you them.”

Q hums, pleased, when she runs her fingers through his hair.

“Q, Q, spoke to me this morning. He insinuated that I’m sleeping my way to the top, and cheating on you to do so.”

Vesper laughs. “It’s always the ones you expect to think outside the box that don’t. There isn’t anything I can suggest to help you; it’s not as though you wear power suits. Some people are just intimidated by others no matter what you do.”

“So do nothing?”

“Exactly. Your job is more important than his ego.”

“Sometimes, Vesper, I love you so much I wonder why I haven’t already asked you to marry me a hundred times over.”

Her hand pauses in his hair.

“Simon?”

He sits up next to her and takes hold of her hand.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say it like that.”

“Like what?” Her eyes search his.

“As though I’m joking. Because I’m not. But now I don’t think we could marry, not unless it involved James as well and the law prohibits that in multiple ways already.”

“You want to marry me?” Her eyes are wide and brimming with tears.

“Of course I do. I can’t imagine my life without you.” His free hand cups her cheek. “Vesper, I want to spend my life with you.”

She nods and blinks back her tears. “I know you do, but… I never expected marriage.” She manages a small smile. “I don’t know why but I didn’t.”

“Would you have said yes?”

She laughs, an odd sound that’s half happy and sad. “I will say yes, but you’re right; I can’t marry you and not James, and as far as I know that isn’t possible.”

“Permanently engaged?” he suggests.

“Yes. But it might take James sometime to get to where we are.” She looks like she believes that about as much as he does but they’re determined to take things at whatever pace James is comfortable with.

“Come here,” he says gently, gathering Vesper into his lap.

She curls up like she does sometimes, laying against his chest so that he can hold her tight and close.

He kisses her hair and hums to her, smiling when she joins in with her own part of their duet. They haven’t played properly for James yet and he thinks they should, when he comes back.

***

“Why do we even make plans?” James asks, hands on his knees as he catches his breath.

They’ve been following leads for about two weeks and even Bond doesn’t want to think about the collateral damage from this mission.

“So other people can sabotage them. Then we make a better one,” Mallory tells him, bolting the door and turning the desk over in front of it, wedging it under the door handle.

He and James sit with their backs against the opposite wall to catch their breath.

“Can your Q reach us here?”

James smiles. “No. No signal, but he knows where we are and he’ll be working on something for when we get out.”

“How are things?” Mallory asks. Sensing James’ discomfort, he adds. “You sent me a postcard, and you’ve seemed happier since you met them.”

“Do I?”

“Yes, It also doesn’t help that you’re less reckless. M’s not been as hard on me as a bad influence,” he says it lightly but it still prompts James to ask him something.

“What happened with you and M?”

Mallory looks away. 

“It’s fine if you can’t tell me,” James says. “But it’s not hard to tell there’s history between you.”

Silence falls within the room, the sound of faint gunfire echos in the corridors outside but Mallory does finally answer him.

“I killed her best agent when she was at Station H.”

“Ah.”

“I was on orders from the current M and it was my fourth kill as 003. His name was Tiago Rodriguez but he’d been selling secrets to other countries and we’d found out about it. At the time we thought it would be best if no one knew who’d taken him out; so I wasn’t officially there. But she tracked me down and I had to explain who I was. She was furious.” He shrugged. “I had no reason to defend my actions, so I didn’t. Back then it was do the job, no complications and go home.”

There’s more, James knows, to Mallory’s story, but he’s been able to piece that together by himself and doesn’t want to cause his friend pain.

“She respects you.”

“I know, that’s why I don’t care whether or not she likes me. I’m not as ruthless as I was back then. Killing someone isn’t always the answer, but it’s an efficient way to get some jobs done.” Mallory smiles and James laughs.

“Is that what we’re doing here?”

“We’ve started, so we might as well finish.” He stands, offers James his hand and helps him to his feet. 

***  
“ _I don’t think people realise how impossible it is to break into cctv when it’s not being transmitted over a network_ ,” Q explains to James. “ _But the blueprints for the building were easy to locate, as well as the detailed wiring map_.”

“Easy for you,” he replies, running down yet another corridor that looks the same as the last dozen, Mallory right behind him.

“ _Well, yes. We have other resources here._ ”

“I’m here, Q.”

“ _Excellent. The code should get you into that room, but be careful. I don’t know if anyone will be in there._ ”

The room is clear, but Mallory stands guard whilst James shoots open the filing cabinet and gets what he needs.

“This is not what I expected to be doing.”

He can almost hear Q roll his eyes. “ _Yes, well, I would say you can’t just shoot your way out of everything but I heard that gunshot, 007_.”

“It’s secure,” he tells Q.

“ _Good. Now get out of there._ ”

Mallory raises his gun and starts shooting.

“Shit.”

“ _Quite,_ ” Q agrees, sounding calmer than James knows he must be feeling. So he keeps the comms open during their escape.

It’s not until they’re in a car pulling into an airport carpark that either of them speaks again.

“ _You’re booked onto the next flight out of there. Agents have been dispatched to clean up after you_.”

“Thank you, Q.”

Mallory laughs, but he’s smiling like he agrees. 

“ _You’re welcome, 007. We’re glad we could help_.” He’s referred to it like that this entire mission, probably because he’s both implicating the entirety of his branch in the effort and trying to appease his boss. James doesn’t mind, he suspects Mallory has no problem with it either.

***

To James’ surprise, Vesper is in the briefing room with Q, Tanner, M and the others when he and Mallory get back. She’s in a work suit and has a visitor badge attached to her jacket. It isn’t the standard one so it must mean she’s properly on their payroll for this. Interesting.

They were told to make themselves presentable and head up here as soon as the were done. The documents, evidence and recordings they had were taken by Tanner then they were dismissed.

Half an hour later they were there.

“Ms Lynd is joining us because her skills and knowledge is needed for what you’ve uncovered; and I don’t feel like wasting time finding someone just as qualified as she is,” M explains.

James nods and takes his seat across from her and Q; Mallory sat at his side.

M looks to Vesper and she speaks. “I’ve already gone through all the information you emailed across and I’ll be comparing it with this this afternoon,” she explains. “But Mr White certainly seemed to like having his fingers in a lot of pies. My Greene, Le Chifre, others who’s names we’ve uncovered since finding this.”

James nods, but doesn’t think they’d be called to a briefing like this over this alone.

M stands and activates the screen behind them.

“Our friend, Mr White, had a few friends here too. Mr. Mitchell is currently in questioning.”

“Your bodyguard?” Mallory asks.

“Yes. We believe he worked with Quantum for a while but stayed silent, aside from contact with Mr White. We’re not sure what he’s been doing in the past few months, but he’s very happy to tell us everything he knows given his boss and contact are dead.”

“I’ll bet,” James mutters.

“Q Branch?” M sits back down and gestures to Q and the others sat with him at the end of the table. 

“People have been scrambling to take his place and things are somewhat in a shambles at the moment. Which has meant an increase in rash and sloppy decisions. We’ve got leads on several organisations and have passed this on to our allies where needed.

“However. We have found some rather alarming details about some of our friends in MI5, the Home Office and the CIA.”

M grimaced slightly, but James could also tell she was pleased to have been at the helm when this was uncovered.

“We’re hoping that the press don’t get hold of this because we think there might be more double agents and informants waiting in the wings. But if, and when, it does, it should help our reputation rather than hinder it.”

James smirks at her.

***

After another hour of mostly pointless - for 007 and 003 - information, they’re marched to medical and given the usual barrage of tests.

Both of them are pretty scuffed and bruised, James is favouring one leg more than the other and Mallory’s arm has been strapped. Turns out he did sprain his wrist.

They got off very easy this time, but M has ordered downtime for a week and no missions for a month - which means lots of paperwork. They also both suspect that she’d rather have them nearby to call on, which makes sense.

He wants to see Q and Vesper, but isn’t sure where they are. There are no messages on his phone and though he could go back to their office to check his emails he thinks that’s unlikely to help.

“I’m going to Q Branch, to see what else they’ve found. Coming?” Mallory asks.

James grins and shakes his head. “Why not?”

*

“Ah, 007 and 003, good to see you back,” Q says, looking up from his computer. They’re in one of the main computer labs of the branch; the smaller one that has half a dozen stations.

“Ms Lynd is stationed here as is Tanner, but both are in a meeting with M at the moment. Feel free to take a seat and there are computers available if you’d like to make a start on your reports.”

Mallory and James share a look then laugh.

“Why not?” Mallory states and sits down on a desk next-but-one to Q.

James slides in next to him.

He looks to Q, who turns to him, smiling and briefly places a hand on his leg underneath the table. James keeps his eyes on his and does the same.

“I’ve missed you,” he says quietly, logging on as he does.

“So have we.”

*

They all stay as long as they are needed, James and Mallory writing reports and going over whatever else they can help with. James is unsure if his friend is doing this purely for his sake or if he needs the company, but he’s not going to complain.

It’s a little past 2 in the morning when the get home. The dropped Mallory off on the way, as a thank you.

They undress in the living room, leaving their clothes over the sofa, then fall into bed together. There are hugs and touches, kisses and reassurances. 

And Simon feels the familiar weight lift from his chest.

They’re home; all of them.  
***


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _It shouldn’t be unexpected, but it is._

_Epilogue_

James wakes up to lazy kisses and warm bodies curled around him. They use their hands to stroke him to completion; Vesper’s smooth hands and Q’s larger and slightly rougher ones moving over his skin with unexpected familiarity.

It shouldn’t be unexpected, but it is. 

He holds them as close as he can and returns their kisses and softer touches.

He keeps his eyes closed, even when he feels Q cleaning him up and Vesper settles on his chest.

“I missed you,” Vesper says. “I barely got to see you yesterday and I need you to know that it wasn’t the same here without you.”

“It’s never the same without you,” Q adds, settling at his side and holding his hand.

James does finally open his eyes and is met by Q’s.

“I love you too, you know,” James tells him, bringing him closer with their linked hands and kissing him. Q loosens his grip and James slides his arm around his back, bringing him snug against him and Vesper. “And,” he says to her. “I love you too.”

“We were wondering,” she says. “If you’d accept a key to our flat. I know it’s probably not exactly big enough for three of us but we’d love to have you here, with us, anyway.”

He looks to Q, who nods, kissing his chest. “I’d like to wake up with you in the morning, every morning, and go to sleep with you here, with me; with us.”

James nods but emotion rises to his throat and he can’t find the words he wants to say. The dark life he leads in the shadows fades whenever he’s with them and their light; even though they know what he does and who he is. Q works within his world, and Vesper has seen enough of it to understand him; even love him despite the blood she’s seen on his hands.

“I could keep my flat as an official address and storage,” he suggests, keeping his voice quiet so that it doesn’t break.

“We can buy another bookcase - there’s plenty of room for one. And most of my clothes fold,” Q says.

“That’s because your wardrobe is made up primarily of cardigans, with the occasional jacket.”

“I like them.”

Vesper and James share a look. “We know you do,” he tells Q, leaning forwards to kiss his forehead.

Vesper giggles. “We can get a house when we can all afford it,” she says, taking Q’s hand and holding it with her’s on James’ chest. “And I still love living here, I don’t think I’m ready to leave it yet.”

James agrees, knowing that they’re right, but he allows himself to think of what living in a house with them would be like.

“As soon as we get a house I’m going to get a cat, maybe two.”

James laughs so much that they both shake with him. 

“Probably a good thing I’m not allergic.”

***

Simon hands James the key and specialist security sensor that connects to the system he’s set up.

“Thank you,” James says, hugging him again.

“I know it’s not the same thing, but I’d like you both to have keys to my flat.”

“Yes, please. We haven’t seen it yet,” Vesper says, popping her head round the corner from the kitchen.

“What are you both doing now?” James asks, his eyebrows furrowed.

“Aside from tempting you back into the bedroom?” Simon asks.

“I have another bedroom we could use.”

Simon swallows when James grins at him and strokes his fingers up his arm. His skin heats at the contact and his legs feel weak.

“I’d accuse you of cheating if I wasn’t completely on board with that idea.”

James chuckles softly, pressing his lips to his neck.

He closes his eyes and sighs, then feels Vesper come up behind him.

“We should leave now, if we’re going?” She suggests and Simon knows she must be looking at James in approval.

“Hmmm,” James’ voice reverberates on Simon’s neck. “We should.”

***

Vesper likes James’ flat very much. It feels like his and gives a glimpse into the life he’s managed to make for himself. There are books, films, CDs, postcards stuck to a notice board; all either sent to himself or from Gareth.

It doesn’t feel lonely; instead it feels like a retreat and a safe haven from what his job inflicts on him.

She’s sorry they hadn’t visited sooner, but pleased he’s invited them now. They’ve just been enjoying the shower and Simon is still in there - he seemed enraptured by the water pressure.

“It’s a beautiful view,” she says when James comes over to her.

“It is. I’ve never really had time to enjoy it, but I prefer the one from your flat.”

“I could be yours too. That’s what we’re offering,” she keeps her voice quiet and soft.

James stands close to her; their elbows just touching, but his eyes are fixed on the city below them.

“I have never been captivated by someone as much as I was with you the first time we met. I wanted you in ways most would be ashamed of.” He takes a deep breath. “I thought it was typical that the first time I meet someone I want for more than one night, they would already be happily involved with someone else.

“And it hurt. Knowing I was falling in love with you even though nothing could come of it. Then Q said it was alright for me to hold you… I never thought I would get the chance again. 

“When I met him and thought it was doubly unfair because I wanted him as well. And that night away from you, when you and Q went home, I barely slept. Mallory stayed with me until I passed out from exhaustion and slept for, maybe, an hour, because he was concerned I’d do something stupid.” James sighs and looks down briefly.

“We both wanted you there with us, but we couldn’t know… if Simon hand’t been brave enough to talk to you I don’t know how long it would have gone on.” There are times when she thinks it might have broken her heart, Simon and James’ along with it.

“I thought he was doing it for you,” he whispers. “Because he knew you’d never leave him and didn’t want to hurt you.”

“Thankfully he isn’t that selfless. I think he’d eventually have spoken to me about it, or cornered you at work. Eventually.”

“There’s something behind his determination isn’t there.”

“Yes. He’ll tell you, but if you need to know you should ask him.”

James shakes his head and brushes his fingers against hers.

“No, we all have our secrets. And there’s time.” He turns and looks at her. “Meeting you changed me, and meeting Q… meeting him made it impossible for me to go back to how I was.”

“James?”

He takes hold of her handed squeezes gently.

Simon walks in and joins them at the window.

“Your shower is spectacular,” he says, kissing James on the cheek.

“I thought you’d like it.”

Vesper turns and sees Simon kissing the back of James’ neck as he comes to stand behind them. He rests with his chin on James’ shoulder and his arms around them both.

“If I’m interrupting something I can go back,” he says lightly.

James shakes his head. “I was just telling Vesper that you both changed my life. And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Simon’s hold on them tightens and he presses his face against James’ neck.

Vesper smiles, and, once they’re both ready, leads them to the sofa for a relaxed evening together.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short epilogue is short but that's because there is a third story in this universe. I don't know when I'll start posting it but it is currently being written.  
> I will be posting a multi-chaptered 00Q fic in the next couple of months that follows on directly from 'Without Losing Heart'.  
> Many thanks :)


End file.
